The Demigod Shinobi
by StitchLipsstories
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is in dire need of help, Thalia's tree has been stricken with an unknown poison. With only a few weeks left of magical protection can a blonde shinobi help protect it? "Where the am I?"
1. So the Legend For Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. Though I really wish I did, sigh a man can dream…a man can dream.

* * *

**The Demigod Shinobi**

**Chapter 1: So the Legend For Told**

* * *

Annabeth hadn't been having a good couple of weeks, the constant monster attacks coupled with the odd dreams about Camp Half-blood. Leaving her dad and step family in Virginia immediately after the first monster sighting, to keep any harm from happening to them, had been the wisest idea as she backpack, hitchhiked, and rode all the way to New York wasn't too difficult her. After a week she eventually tracked down her friend's new address in Brooklyn she spent the last five and a half hours trying to find his damn school when she saw a pair of legs sticking out of a bush.

"What in Tartarus?" She walked over to the bush and paused at what she saw.

The boy had a kind looking face with three odd whisker-like marks on each cheek. His sun-kissed blonde hair stuck out at odd angles and it was kept out of his face an odd metal head that had a spiraled leaf engraved on its lightly scarred surface. He was wearing an odd orange vest that had two red spirals halfway above the white sash that held it closed, it also had black flame details along the bottom over a simple navy long sleeve shirt. His pants looked a form of dark blue Khakis that were taped to his shins that lead to a pair of open-toed sandals. The occasional twitch of his foot and face muscles told Annabeth that he wasn't dead, he was sleeping; she knelt down and started to lightly shake him.

XXXXXXX

"Hey! Wake Up! You Can't Sleep Here!" Naruto reacted instinctively his eyes shooting open as his hand shot up and grabbing the throat of whoever woke him almost forcing them to the ground, only the sensation of something sharp poking him in the gut stopped his sleep addled mind from completing the action. He blinked several times before realizing he was staring down at a blonde haired girl with gray eyes who was desperately trying to pry his hand off her throat which he did with a yelp before jumping away. The girl sat up coughing and rubbing her throat. "Why in Tartarus did you do that?!" She demanded glaring at him.

"_Hey I'm sorry, I'm not good with people shaking me awake._" Her glare lessened into a confused look.

"What did you just-" Her neck snapped to the left as high pitched wail blared loudly coming from an oddly shaped brick building making her swear. "Look my friend is in trouble and I could use your help. Will you help me?!" Naruto nodded, figuring he owed her considering he choked her, making a ghost of a smile flash on her lips before they before ran towards the building.

"I'm Annabeth by the way." Naruto nodded before thumping himself on the chest.

"_I'm Naruto_."

XXXXXXX

"_WHOA SHIT!?_" Naruto screamed before baseball sliding under the legs of a nine foot monster of a woman, grabbing her ankles and pulling her legs out from under her. He jumped up in a fighting stance before turning to Annabeth. "_Go, find your friend I'll be fine_!" Seeing the look of hesitance on her face Naruto made a shooing motion with his arms, she nodded placed a strange hat and disappeared most likely heading to where the explosions were coming from. Naruto turned back just in time to see a fist the size of a cinderblock speeding towards him, hitting him with enough force that sent him flying, Naruto flipped around in the air landing in a crouch and sliding for a few more feet. "_Thank you Gai-sensei, you crazy bastard_." He mumbled before flipping through several handseals after seeing the large woman bellow out a wordless roar and charge towards him with her fists ready to bush Naruto's skull in. "_Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_!" Naruto shouted cupping both hands in front of his face and released a large squall of wind that turned the hallway into a makeshift wind tunnel. The large woman lost her footing before flying backward flipping head over heels down of the hallway through a pair of doors and then out of the building. Naruto slowly removed his hands from his mouth and stared at them, he hadn't put nearly enough chakra into that move to launch her that far.

"Naruto! We need to leave!" Annabeth reappeared next to him making him yelp before dragging him out of building by his arm.

XXXXXXX

"_What about your friend_?" Naruto asked as they raced towards an alley, Annabeth shook her head as they both tried to ignoring the wailing sirens as a two police cars followed by an ambulance sped down the street. Annabeth stopped to catch her breath while Naruto looked around making sure nothing could jump out and attack before Annabeth moved to the mouth of the alley were she pulled in two people as a fire truck drove past.

They both were wearing matching multi-colored shirts and a pair of simple shorts. The shortest one was around his height with dark hair and sea-green eyes while the other one was…damn. Naruto's jaw almost dropped open as he looked at the other one. He was almost as tall Kisame and about twice the girth with messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Where'd you find him?" Annabeth demanded rudely pointing at the taller boy.

"He's my friend," The shorter boy replied.

"Is he homeless?"

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"He can talk?"

"I talk," the taller boy admitted. "You're pretty."

"Ah! Gross!" Annabeth stepped away from him towards Naruto who nudged her with his elbow before giving her a look wondering why she was being rude simultaneously causing the shorter boy to notice him.

"Hey who's he?" The boy asked before going over to check his friend's hands for some reason.

"_It's polite to introduce yourself before asking some else for their name_." Naruto replied blandy gesturing towards the shorter boy.

"His name his Naruto, Naruto this is Percy and tha-" Annabeth said rolling her eyes ignoring Naruto's glare.

"Tyson, you're hands…they're not burned." Percy said in disbelief.

"Of course not," Annabeth muttered "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around." She smacked Tysons hand away from her hair while Naruto rolled his eyes and started tuning out their conversation. He closed his eyes making a half tiger seal before focusing his chakra into his surroundings in a pulse. Naruto reopened his eyes, there weren't many people nearby though that wouldn't last long, and saw Annabeth and Percy exchange a look.

"Big guy," he said, "you ever hear those old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena-"

"Yes." Tyson though Naruto just raised an eyebrow, he'd never heard those names.

"Well…Those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest countries, so like now they're in the U. S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods."

"Okay," Tyson said crossing his arms impatiently.

"Uh, well, Annabeth and I are half-bloods," Percy said. "We're like ... Heroes-in-training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That's what those giants were in the gym. Monsters."

"Okay." Naruto was complete lost. Don't get him wrong he understood all of it, it was just they all spoke perfect elemental, but some of the words they used just didn't make any sense.

"_None of that means anything to me at all_." Naruto said before placing a hand on Annabeth's shoulder while Percy kept speaking to Tyson. "_But I think we should leave_." Naruto thumbed towards the other end of the alley as a siren wailed loudly. "_Now_!"

"We don't have time for this. We'll need to take a taxi to camp." Annabeth replied shrugging off Naruto's hand.

"A taxi all the way to camp?" Percy replied incredulously. "You know how much money-"

"Trust me." She said making Naruto throw up his hands in defeat. It was like they couldn't understand him.

"What about Tyson?" Percy asked glancing at his large friend who seemed confused about something. "We can't just leave him, He'll be in trouble too." Annabeth bit her lip while Naruto started to fidget, the sirens were getting louder and were starting to make him nervous.

"We definitely need to take him. Now come on!" She started towards the other end of the alley quickly followed by Naruto, who looked back and watched a plume smoke rise from the building he and Annabeth left making him wonder what he missed while he was busy fighting that woman.

XXXXXXX

"Here we are." Annabeth mumbled while fishing around her backpack at a random street corner. Naruto looked around, his hand drifting slowly towards his weapon pouch as more sirens started appearing.

"What are you looking for?" Percy asked suddenly almost making Naruto hit him in the throat instinctively.

"Found one. Thank the gods." She muttered pulling out a gold coin that had the bearded face of a man one side with a building on the other.

"Annabeth," Percy began. "New York Taxi drivers won't ta-"

"Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês (Stop, Chariot of Damnation)!" She tossed the coin on to the street where it sank and disappeared. Naruto gave her a confused look, whatever she had said was something that he had never heard before and yet he still understood what it meant. The area where the coin had dropped darkened into a large rectangular shape and bubbled before turning the color of freshly spilt blood, then something emerged from the ooze. It was shaped similar to some of the things he had seen except it was seemingly made from smoke. Part of it slide down and a woman stuck her head, her grizzly hair covering her eyes as she spoke in a mumbling tone.

"Passage? Passage?"

"Four to Camp half-Blood." Annabeth said opening one of the doors gesturing at them to get in.

"_Are you crazy!? You expect me to get into th-this fucking thing?! It rose out of the damn ground like a demonic daisy_." Naruto yelled while gesturing wildly at her.

"Ach!" The woman screeched pointing a boney finger at Tyson and making Naruto wince. "We don't service his kind." Naruto saw Percy shoot the woman a mean look as he climbed.

"Extra pay!" she grunted shoving at Naruto to get in the cab. "Three more drachma on arrival!"

"Done!" Naruto let out a squawk as he found himself squished up against Percy as Tyson climbed in with Annabeth shortly behind barely able to close the door behind her. Naruto noticed that there were three women sitting in front of them. Each of them with the same hair, boney hands, and they were all wearing a charcoal-colored sack.

"Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!"

"_How does this thing wor_-" Naruto's partially asked question was answered with the car's sudden acceleration making his head slam into the back windshield. Naruto eyes rolled around in their sockets as a disembodied voice spoke about something involving a buckle. Naruto groaned as everything started to blur due to his possible concussion. The sounds of talking and flesh hitting flesh as the car spun, swerved, slowed down, and sped up all merged together making Naruto have to close his eyes to keep from puking. Naruto felt the car start to get faster and faster making him close his eyes tighter before noticing that everything seemed be getting quieter as the sound of dripping water started to get louder. Naruto let out a gasp as he was torn from entering his mindscape as the car spun four to five times before coming to a stop. Tyson let out a large belch and mumbled something.

"All right," Naruto heard Percy say to the drivers. "Now tell me what those numbers mean."

"No time!" Annabeth opened her door. "We have to get out now." Naruto immediately started pushing Percy the moment he opened the door causing them both to stumble out of the car with Naruto landing in a heap on the ground.

"_LA~~~~ND_!" He cried out happily grabbing fistfuls of grass and dirt ignoring the metal death trapped he had been forced to ride in speed away with a metallic screech.

"Oh, man." He heard Annabeth say causing him look up and watch as a once beautiful hill was turned into a battleground between ten armored teens and two large bronze bulls. Naruto stood dusting himself off as a gruff-girl voice called out clearly

"Border patrol, to me!" Judging from the look on Percy's face, this place never had border patrol.

"It's Clarisse," Annabeth said. "Come on, we have to help her." Naruto before dashing forwards ignoring Annabeth's cry for him to wait. Naruto made a cross-shaped seal with his hands.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone technique)_ with a familiar popping sound, five versions of himself appeared around him as he raced towards the bulls. Naruto mentally commanded two clones to distract one of the bulls only to wince as they body slammed into the bulls only to dispel seconds later, turns out those things were really hot.

**~FWOOSH~**

"_Holy Fucking Shit_!" Naruto immediately dropped back on his hands as a large plume of fire erupted from the one of the bull's mouth slamming into his other clones and dispelled them. Naruto dove to the side avoiding the charge of the bull before sitting up in a crouch flipping through handseals. "_Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness)_!" Naruto raised two fingers as a golf ball sized blue sphere flickered into existence before it fired at the bull piercing its throat with ease. The Bull let out a metallic groan mixed with a pained moo as sparks flashed around its body…wait weren't there too?

"_A~~gh_!" Naruto cried out as a horn pierced his chest and he was lifted off the ground by the second bull.

"Naruto!" Percy yelled before being pulled to the side to avoid getting trampled. "Wait, How!?" He asked looking up at Naruto's grinning face before pointing out that the body that had been on the bulls horn was actually a wooden fence post. Naruto rushed at bull number two with the makings of a blue orb appearing in his hand.

"_Rasengan_!" Naruto thrust his arm forwards slamming the grapefruit sized orb into the side of the bull number two mentally screaming from the heat its body was giving off. The bull let out a startled moo as it skidded a few feet sideways sporting a spiral shaped groove.

"Percy needs help!" Naruto turned and Percy was about to get roasted by one of the bulls. Thinking fast Naruto grabbed one of the shields that had been discarded on the ground, mentally taking note that it was about the size of a wheel, and jumped in front of him. Small fires flared out from the holes Naruto made when his attack pierced its throat as bull number one let out a stream of flames that slammed into the large shield.

"_Hothothothothothothot_!" Naruto yelled gluing himself to the ground with chakra so he wouldn't lose his footing. The metal shield started to glow as the bull continued the stream of flame while Naruto became aware of smell of something burning. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this-

"BAD COW!" Tyson roared slamming his fist into the bulls face cutting of the stream of fire allowing Naruto to toss down the partially melted shield. Naruto and Percy both watched as Tyson turned the bulls face almost completely inside out.

"Down!" With one final blow the bulls shuddered before falling to the ground, its body shaking, smoking, and smoking. Naruto rubbed his arm, bits of burned cloth flaking off before checking his arm, his skin was a bright shade of red and painful to touch though that was already fading.

"You Ruin Everything!" Naruto looked up from his arm and saw a girl with anger burning in her brown eyes shout at Percy. "I had everything under control! Don't Ever Save Me Again! And You," She yelled rounding on Naruto missing Annabeth grumble about how nice it was to see her. "What the hell were you thinking? That was Colchis bull! You could have lost your arm and died!" Now Naruto was pissed.

"_Hey_! _I'm Fine_! _It's Healing_!" Naruto yelled back showing her that his arm was already a fading color of pink. "_Here's an idea, why don't you worry about someone who actually needs your help_!" Naruto yelled pointing at the wounded people.

"Clarisse, you have wounded campers!" Clarisse huffed angrily, stomping her foot before going to check on her wounded team members. Naruto made a rude gesture behind her back before walking over to where Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson were…wait didn't Tyson have two eyes before? Naruto shook his head this place was crazier Nami no Kuni after his team helped free it from Gatou's tyranny. Naruto looked around the hill and paused when he saw a simple pine tree at the cusp of the hill, its pine needles were a sickly yellow color and Naruto was certain that trees weren't supposed to be oozing green sap from their trunks. Naruto turned to ask about it only to see Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson all heading for what he assumed was a camp, Naruto shrugged before following them.

XXXXXX

The trip through the camp was uneventful as Tyson was constantly asking questions that Naruto only half listening to. It was a nice place though if Naruto had to guess, this place didn't always look like it was preparing for war. Judging from the dower expression the other kids had and the frightened look that occasionally flashed in both Annabeth and Percy's eyes something bad had caused this to happen. As Naruto continued his inner musing he didn't realize that they had walked into a building.

"Pony!" Both Tyson and Naruto froze one from excitement and the other in disbelief.

"_That man is half a horse_." Naruto stated shell-shocked unable to tear his away from the man's torso that seamlessly melted from human to horse. The man-horse turned around looking more offended then surprised.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Chiron," Annabeth ran forward and hugged him, "You're not…leaving are you?" Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a fatherly smile.

"Hello, child. And Percy, look at how much you've grown." Percy looked like he swallowed a lemon.

"Clarisse said you were…You were…"

"Fired," Chiron chuckled darkly, "Ah well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was furious when found out the tree he created from his daughter had been poisoned and well, Mr. D had to punish someone." Percy grumbled under his breath while Annabeth looked about ready to cry, Naruto on the other hand was still focusing on the fact that the man in front of him was part horse.

"Pony!?" Tyson looked unsure of himself making Naruto pat him on the arm, normally he pat a person's shoulder, but Tyson was really tall so Naruto improvised.

"My dear young Cyclops, I am a centaur."

"But Chiron what about the tree?" Chiron looked at Percy sadly.

"The tree was poisoned with something from Hades, most likely from Tartarus," Chiron sighed as he closed his briefcase and picked it up. "The venom is something I've never seen before. The monster must reside within its deepest depths."

"But then we know who's responsible, Kro-"

"Don't not invoke the titan lord's name, not here! Especially not now!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, why did it feel colder? Chiron pressed a button on his radio stopping the music. "The tree doesn't have much time left, a few weeks at the most unless…"

"Unless what?" Naruto sighed rolling his eyes before tapping Tyson on the shoulder.

"_I'm going to go exploring, you want to come with_?" Tyson gave him a confused look, his big brown eye flicking hesitantly between Naruto and Percy causing him to chuckle before stepping backwards. "_It's okay big man, you can stay with them if you want_."

XXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to the outside greeted by a rumble of thunder making him scan the skies.

"_Where the hell did that thunder come from_?_ There isn't a cloud in the sky_!" Naruto shook his head this place was getting weirder and weirder. Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking around aimlessly. Today was weird, first Sasuke tries to defect from the village ending with him and Sasuke duking it out at The Valley of The End…actually come to think of it how did that fight end? The last thing he remembered was Sasuke standing on the other side of the valley growing a pair of wings.

"Umm excuse me?"

"_Wa~huh_?"Naruto blinked a few times releasing that in his daze he had ended up in the middle of the cabins, staring at the small flame more specifically at the young girl around the age of nine or ten that was tending to the fire. She was wearing a simple brown dress with a scarf around her neck. Her mousy-brown hair was placed in a simple bun and her eyes…whoa. Her eyes flickered softly and gave off a gentle glow, like a cozy fire in a fireplace. The sound of the girl's gentle laughter made Naruto realize he had been caught staring again making him cough into his hand and blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"You should go to that cabin," She offered pointing towards the cabin that was made of brick and had three smokestacks sticking out of its roof like it was a small factory. "I'm sure they have something for you." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"_Er I might as well, thanks_." She gave a small smile.

"It's no trouble at all Naruto," She said off handedly as he walked away. Naruto smiled before spinning around. The girl's sudden disappearance adding to his recently found paranoia, he hadn't told her his name.

XXXXXX

After going to the cabin and getting a gold coin shoved in his mouth, Naruto decided it was time for some privacy and since he didn't know if any of the cabins had people in them, he made the most logical decision in his mind and headed to the bathrooms. Naruto stared at his reflection in one of the mirrors before undoing the white sash that held his vest closed. He then placed both on the sink and then lifted up his undershirt holding it up with his chin revealing the crisscrossing wires that made up his armor and the Shodai Hokage's necklace under that. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, at least that hadn't been broken in his fight with Sasuke. Whatever force brought him here for one reason or another fixed his clothes but the injury that Sasuke left when he tried to impale him had become a permanent scar. He ran his fingers over the right side of his chest marveling at it; it was about the size of a fist with small arching lines from the sparks that Chidori naturally gave off. Naruto twisted his back towards the mirror to see the exit wound and grimaced, the matching scar on his back an inch or two larger in diameter then the one on his chest. It also had more arching lines then its counterpart on his chest.

"Whoa…" Hearing the gasp Naruto spun around still holding his shirt up and saw Annabeth standing in the doorway of the bathroom, shock clearly covering her face. Naruto started to pull his shirt down only for her to stop him by placing a hand on his chest. Her hand touched his scar making him hiss through his teeth, why were girl's hands always cold?

"How did you get this scar? You-you shouldn't have even been able to fight with this." Naruto politely moved her hand off his chest and pulled down his shirt, he didn't like his chest being exposed. He grabbed his vest, pulling it on before tying it closed with the white sash.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Annabeth twitched as her inner medic stared to surface.

"Naruto an injury like that could…wait…" Naruto almost laughed as he watched her freeze midsentence as her brain tried to process what just happened. "I-I understood that, I-I understood what you just said."

"I don't know what you mean, I've been speaking clearly this whole time. You just haven't been listening." Naruto chuckled as Annabeth did her impression of a gapping fish before a loud noise echoed from outside made him jump. "What the hell was that?!"

"That's the dinner conch." Annabeth grabbed his hand taking him out of the bathroom.

"Why do you keep dragging me to places damn it I can walk on my own!"

XXXXXX

Naruto stood next to a column, watching tables go up one at a time. Currently it was Annabeth leading a group of people, all of them having matching blonde hair and grey eyes even though they all looked different. Clarisse was next, sporting a good sized gash on her face with one arm in a sling, talking to her group with air of confidence. Naruto noticed that there was a sign on her back making him shake his head and rolled his eyes.

Naruto looked away from the campers getting the dinner and noticed the two people that were sitting at a much larger table that was in front of the others. One was wearing a spotted multi-colored shirt, nice shorts, and shoes with dark colored cloth sticking out of the top. He had a pudgy belly and a splotchy red face with bloodshot eyes, reminding him of when Anko had gotten hammered and start dancing when she took his squad out to celebrate.

Standing slight to the left of the large man was a half-goat half-man creature that was busy skinning a fruit of some kind before handing it to the man.

Sitting on the other side was a pale twig of a man with deep bags under his eyes, dirty nails, and grey hair that looked like it had been chopped off by a dull kunai. He was wearing an oversized jumpsuit that was a bright shade of orange, similar to an old outfit he had before the Chunin exams. The more Naruto stared at the man the more his skin crawled from the feel of his chakra*. Cold, hungry, angry, and tired the man's chakra was despicable as it assaulted Naruto's sensory abilities with its foulness.

"Naruto, are you coming?" Percy touched Naruto's shoulder tearing him away from his thoughts.

Naruto walked after Percy and Tyson and noticed that everyone was staring at Tyson, it the stare same stare that he used to get when he was younger.

"Who invited _that_ here?" Someone muttered loudly though trying to be unnoticed. Unfortunately for them Naruto did notice them and went to go over and clean his clock*. Lucky for the kid, Tyson noticed and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook his head no. With a reluctant sigh Naruto stepped back into line, making a mental note to prank that kid.

"Well well, Peter Johnson. Now my millennium is complete." The large man drawled making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"I thought your name was Percy?" He whispered to Percy.

"It is, that's Mr. D, the camps director." Percy offered through his teeth. Mr. D turned towards the skinny man sitting next to him.

"This is the boy I told you about. Poseidon's child, you know."

"Ah, yes. Him." The skinny man turned his cold eyes towards Naruto, "And who might you be?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first before asking for someone else's." The skinny man's eyes narrowed in anger while Mr. D merely raised an eyebrow.

"I am Tantalus, on special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise." He gestured towards Mr. D simply.

"Your names Dionysus, that's a weird name." Naruto said making Percy gap and getting everyone's attention.

"Oh? Is that right?" Mr. D said icily, his bloodshot eyes filled with a dark purple fire.

"Huh you're the second person today I've seen with those kind of eyes. All though hers were much prettier." The fires in Mr. D's eyes dimmed slightly as the meaning of Naruto's words connected in his mind, there could only be one person that had similar flame-like eyes*.

"…what's your name boy?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a grin offering his hand that Dionysus took after a few seconds.

"You are a strange one." He gave Naruto an appraising look similar the same one that Naruto gave Konohamaru after he managed to do a successful Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique).

"Naruto? Ah so you are the one whose bullheaded tactics help save the camp, huzzah." Tantalus gave Naruto a disapproving look, like he should have just let the bulls run rampant and destroy the camp. Naruto stifled a growl while Tantalus turn his attention to Percy.

"And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" Percy demanded. Mr. D snapped his fingers causing a paper to appear from thin air. He handed the paper to Naruto who read the title. _Troubled Teen Torches Gym_, Naruto scratched his head was that something like a dojo?

"Yes, trouble." Tantalus's voice oozed slimly satisfaction as he spoke, "You caused plenty of it last summer from what I understand." Naruto turned to Percy noticing he was getting mad, time for something impulsive.

"Trouble?" Naruto flashed Tantalus a fox-like grin. "You mean like covering someone in orange sparkly paint?" Tantalus blinked unsure of how to answer.

"…something like that." A goat-man hesitantly step in front of the table, placing a plate full of delicious smelling food down in front of Tantalus making both Tantalus and Naruto lick their lips. Naruto's stomach growled causing him to realize that he hadn't eaten all day. Tantalus looked at the empty goblet. "Root beer. Barq's special stock. 1967." To Naruto's surprise the goblet filled with a strange foamy brown liquid. Tantalus hesitantly reach towards the goblet like it was going to burn him if he wasn't careful.

"Go on, then, old fellow," Mr. D spoke with a glint in his eye, one that caused Naruto recognized Mr. D as a fellow pranker. "Perhaps it'll work this time." As Tantalus reached forward, the goblet suddenly came to life, shooting down the table. He seemed to notice a few drops on the table and went to reach to touch them, but they sped off as well. Growling in frustration, Tantalus picked up a fork and stabbed at the food. And just like the goblet, the plate moved away from him. Tantalus went to make another stab for it causing the plate to land in Naruto's outstretched hands.

"Blast! Give Me That Plate Back!" Tantalus roared almost leaping over the table as Naruto danced away.

"No way, I haven't eaten all day and besides it likes me more!" Mr. D didn't bother to hide his laughter as Tantalus sat down scowling.

"Oh dear me, sorry. Perhaps a few more days. Trust me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will wear off eventually."

"You should hope it does soon cause this stuff is really good." Naruto gave Tantalus a shit-eating grin much to the amusement of Mr. D as he eagerly tore into the food with his fingers making Tantalus glare at him.

"I have gone without food or drink for over three thousand years. I doubt you could comprehend how parched ones throat gets after all that time." Naruto swallowed the chuck of food he was eating.

"Nope, but that sounds like it really sucks." Mr. D snickered into his hand while Tantalus grumbled.

"Mr. Uzumaki I believe you and I are going to get along fabulously. Do you happen to know who your parent is?" Naruto shook his head not understanding the question, he knew who his mother was* but not his father. "Pity, I am curious to see which of my siblings you came from, I want to thank them properly." Naruto shrugged mid bite.

"Maybe they'll send a note or something?" Mr. D chuckled before his gaze slowly turned to Percy.

"Johnson, go sit down. In my own opinion the pizza is absolutely divine tonight, why don't you go try some?" Percy looked confused but nodded anyway.

"Come on Tyson." Percy said before starting to move towards one of the empty tables.

"Oh, no, the monster stays here," Tantalus stated bluntly, "We still have to decide what to do with it."

"Him," Percy snapped, "His name is Tyson." Tantalus raised an eyebrow, the universal sign for "And I care why?" Naruto on the other hand grabbed Tyson's arm.

"Come one, big fella, let's go sit down and eat." Tantalus shot up, his chair falling on to the ground from the force behind his movement getting everyone's attention. He snarled giving Naruto a frigid glare.

"I am the activities director and that means-"

"Absolutely nothing to me." Naruto returned the glare with one of his own as his eyes flashing red. He turned away from the fuming Tantalus pushing Tyson towards the empty table with Percy following numbly behind, Naruto in his haste to sit down almost missed Mr. D's passing remark.

"I was right, He is interesting."

* * *

Points of Interest

*Naruto, like Karin and Mito Uzumaki, has a talent for sensing chakra to the point he does it absent mindedly

* Dionysus understands the significance of someone being able to see Hestia let alone talk to her

*Yes Naruto know his mother is Kushina however he doesn't know who his dad is.

* * *

**What's up ladies and gentlemen of the internet, my name is Stitch_Lips and I shall be your host for the Morning, Afternoon, or Evening. **

**But in all Seriousness folks I would like to come out and say that this is my first time publishing anything I've ever written.**

**Umm I didn't add the scene of Naruto going into Hephaestus Cabin mostly due me not being able to think of how that would work easily and any attempt I did try didn't fit with the story.**

**This particular Naruto is one of my own creations, from a standalone fic that I do intended on publishing sometime in the near future though I have no idea as of when because of the kinks I have to work out of it.**

**Also I would like to add that I will only go into the description of a jutsu if it is my own creation because I know if you people are curious enough about one you could just look it up on the wikia**

**Anyway thanks for reading Peace Out**


	2. Learn Somethin About Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians if I did though I don't think The Olympian series wouldn't be as interesting

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learn Somethin About Yourself**

* * *

Naruto directed Tyson over to the empty table, ignoring the feeling of Tantalus trying to burn a hole in his back. Tyson fidgeted nervously as he kept glancing between Percy and Naruto with a shy smile on his face.

"We're still gunna sit together?" Naruto flashed him a grin.

"Of course, Tyson."

"No wait, you can't do that, you have to sit at your own table!" Percy sputtered making Naruto give him a confused look.

"And why is that?"

"Because the gods have issues with each other and don't really like their kids sitting at other gods' tables. Hermes is kinda the only exception because he is the god of travelers." Naruto just stared at him.

"And I'm supposed to care about them not liking were I sit because?" Percy was doing his best impression of a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh…th-that's just how it is." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Right so until you have a better excuse I'm going to sit down now, and if your parent doesn't mind, I'm going to finish eating." Naruto heard Percy mumble something under his breath and gave him a playful shove almost making him fall over. As they sat down an odd woman walked over and placed down more food which had to be this "pizza" Mr. D mentioned. Naruto attempted not to stare at her when she left, but she was only wearing a gown made from vines and she was really pretty. Naruto was about to dig into his food, but he noticed that both Percy and Tyson had pick up rather large pieces of their food before getting up with it in their hands. Naruto following their example grabbed a large chuck of the barbeque he gotten from Tantalus and stood up. He watched them and a few other kids walk over to a small fire, mutter something along the lines of accepting their offerings, before tossing it in. Naruto shrugged when it was his turn in front of the fire.

"To whoever is listening, please accept my offering." Naruto tossed the barbeque into the fire and muttered, "I could really use some help right now." He went and sat back down by Tyson and Percy eagerly tearing into his food.

"Hey Naruto?" Percy asked after a few minutes

"Hmm?" Naruto looked over at him with a piece of barbeque in his mouth.

"Are you not afraid of the gods?" Naruto took a bite of pizza, chewing it slowly before swallowing.

"Percy I'm going to be honest, before today I had never heard of the gods." Percy blinked a few times while Naruto ate more of his pizza.

"Well that explains why you had no problem talking to Mr. D like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's a god." Naruto gave Percy a surprised look with cheese hanging slightly out of his mouth.

"Really?" Naruto asked, slowly making a hand sign with his free hand hidden underneath the table and directing his chakra towards Mr. D and froze. If Naruto compared everyone in the pavilion chakra, including his own, to what he was able to sense from Mr. D it would be like comparing a torch fire to the sun. Mr. D's chakra reserves where the largest he had ever felt, surpassing both the Sandaime and that freak Kisame's own reserves by an unimaginably level. A small part of Naruto's mind noticed that Mr. D's chakra felt oddly bubbly and stretched out, like a wad of gum that had been pinched in the middle and then pulled between two thumbs.

"Yeah, I mean Mr. D might not be as powerful as some of the other gods like Ares or Zeus, but he is still a major god and has a throne on Olympus." Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat.

"That's a bit frightening." Naruto mumbled under his breath, if Mr. D had that much chakra and he wasn't one of the strongest…the thought made Naruto turn pale. "Any…uh…any of these gods I should make sure not to piss off?" Percy gave a small laugh before telling Naruto about each of the Olympians from the ones he hadn't met to the ones he did, resulting in him telling Naruto all about his adventures from the previous year.

"So let me get this straight because your dad, Hades, and this Zeus guy don't really get along, their dad tried to start a three-way war between them resulting in you having to take one of the single most dangerous weapons ever forged or be destroyed."

"Basically yeah." Naruto nodded tossing the piece of pizza crust into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully.

"Wow that…that's jus-"

**~BWAAH~**

Naruto almost threw his unused knife at the satyr* that had blown the horn. Naruto relaxed his grip noticing that everyone at the other tables were slowly turning to face the table that Mr. D and Tantalus were sitting at though the latter had stood up.

"Yes, well," Tantalus began as the talking slowly died down, "Another fine meal! Or so I'm told." Naruto snorted when he saw a plate shoot away from Tantalus. "And here on my first day of authority," he continued, "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here." Naruto looked around confused, who the hell thought punishment was pleasant? "Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat!" He finished with a dark smile making Naruto cringe, that smile reminded him of Orochimaru. Dionysus clapped politely, getting some of the satyr's to clap along with him. "And now time for some changes," Tantalus gave a forced smile that showed his crooked teeth. "As of now the chariot races are being reinstated." Murmurs broke out among the tables as Naruto leaned to Percy.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Percy shook his head while shrugging.

"I don't know, I've never heard of anyone doing this before." he whispered back.

"Now," Tantalus continued ignoring the murmuring going on, "I know that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems."

"Yeah if three deaths and twenty-six mutilations could be called problems." Someone from the Apollo table called out making Naruto grimace, those odds didn't seem to be very favorable.

"Yes, Yes!" Tantalus merely waved the statement off like it was a fly, "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days' time. We will also release you from most of your regular activities to allow you time to prepare your chariots and choose your horses." The murmurs increased, most of them sounding unsure. "Oh, and did I mention that the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?" The murmuring voices became excited and started talking louder making Naruto wonder how bad the chores they had to do were.

"But sir!?" Naruto twisted around and saw Clarisse stand up looking nervously at some of her fellow Ares campers. "What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots wont tha-"

"Ah, the hero of the day," Tantalus exclaimed putting the spotlight on her, "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly defeated the bronze bulls." Clarisse blinked as a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Well…uh I-I didn't-" Tantalus chuckled humorlessly.

"And she's modest to, a rare quality."

"What!?" Tantalus looked at Naruto like he had been hit with a fish, not expecting someone to dare interrupt him though Clarisse looked grateful that the spotlight was off her.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto raised his hands while looking confused.

"Well don't get me wrong, if Clarisse hadn't stop those bulls they would have defiantly destroyed the camp so I mean, yeah she's defiantly the hero of the day. So shouldn't you compliment on her leadership skills and trust her judgment when it comes to defending the camp?" Tantalus was at a loss for words.

"Well yes, but-"

"And I thought this was a camp for heroes in training. Aren't heroes known for having good leadership skills? So shouldn't you put something like this up to a vote?" Naruto grinned as he slowly maneuvered Tantalus into an unmanaged position. Naruto had to admit that he now understood why Kurenai-sensei* had made him read that book on politics. Tantalus fumed silently, thanks to Naruto, he now had the entire camp watching and waiting for him to decide what to do.

"Alright then, how about a compromise?" Tantalus's face twisted into an unfriendly smile, "For those that wish to participate in the chariot races can sign up tomorrow at the Big House and for those that wish to guard the border need to simply not sign up." Tantalus glared at Naruto, "And I assume you will be joining the first watch then?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't going to do it." Naruto flashed him a victorious grin and watched the campers nod at each other, Clarisse sending him a thankful look before sitting back down.

"Good, now then on to more pressing matters," Tantalus said attempting to regain control. "Before we conclude tonight with the bonfire and sing-along, there is a small matter of housekeeping to attend to. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to allow this _thing_ here."

"THING!?" Naruto roared starting to stand only for Percy to push him back down.

"Yes, thing." Tantalus ignoring Naruto's outburst allowing a dark smirk to grow on his face. "Cyclopes are notorious for being bloodthirsty monsters with very small brain capacities." Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as his nails began to dig into the table. "Normally I would have simply released this beast into the woods and have had you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks." Now the weight on Naruto had doubled as Percy was joined by Tyson in the attempt to keep him sitting Naruto was furious, the way Tantalus was talking was bringing back bad memories*.

"But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it!" Naruto growled becoming aware of his temper due to his canines beginning to poke his lower lip. Naruto closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore Tantalus's droning voice. He took a few shaky deep breaths before relaxing his hands flat on the table.

"You okay Naruto?" Tyson asked worryingly to which Naruto responded with a nod.

"Yeah big guy, I'm good." The weight on Naruto's back disappeared as they took their hands off him.

"-ought about the stables, but that would only frighten the horses." Tantalus continued. "Perhaps Hermes cabin could make room for the creature." Tantalus shot the camper's at Hermes table an expectant look only to be met with silence. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores," Tantalus chided, "Come now, any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?" Naruto snarled but didn't make an attempt to stand as he began to make plans to make Tantalus pay. The sudden sound of gasping tore Naruto from his plotting making him check on Percy only to paused when he saw his face. Percy looked like he had been punched in the stomach. Naruto slowly turned following his stare towards Tyson where a small green trident spun slowly over Tyson's head.

"Whoa…" Naruto breathed as it clicked in his mind. It looked like Tyson and Percy had something in common, they both shared the same father. The mystical feeling the room was shattered at the sound of Tantalus's horrid laughter.

"Bwahahaha! Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!" Tantalus's frail frame shook with laughter as most of the campers exploded into laugher with him. Naruto could hear his teeth cracking as he ground them together; he noticed that there were some people who weren't laughing which was something he was grateful for. Tyson ignored the laughter in favor of batting at the small spinning trident that flickered over his head. Naruto stood up as his Killing Intent began to seep out making some of the campers stop laughing and start to shake with fear.

Tantalus turned to face Naruto and froze, his smug remark dying in his throat as his amused face dissolved into one of shock. Mr. D spat out his drink coughing as some of it went down his wind pipe as a collective gasp by the entirety of the dining hall. "What?" Naruto's Killing Intent stopped as his anger evaporated. Everyone staring at him whispering to each other with the occasional person pointing at him. Tyson giggled excitedly and pointed at Naruto's head.

"Heehee you have a floaty thing too." Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion as he scratched his head.

"What?" he looked up and saw something spinning lazily over his head. It was a simple silver disk that glowed with a pale light and had the shadowed image of a bow engraved on it.

"Behold Uzumaki Naruto, Son of Artemis*." Mr. D stated having recovered from his coughing fit seeing that Tantalus was still frozen in shock. It didn't mean anything to Naruto, but judging by the looks of complete shock on everyone's face, except for Tyson, it must have really meant something important.

XXXXXXX

Once Mr. D composed himself, he had a satyr show Naruto to Cabin 8. It was a simple looking cabin made from silver, though in the dying sunlight it seemed to glow, the outside was covered in paintings and carvings of many animals, but most prominently was a stag.

"Here you are man, Cabin 8 the… um...temporary home of the Hunters but…uh… I-I guess it's your now." The satyr laughed weakly. "Um…fi-first watch starts at midnight so…uh…i-if you want to stay here or…uh…um." The satyr stuttered nervously making Naruto wave him away with a small smile. "I-I'll…um just …uh go tell Lord Dionysus then." Naruto watched the satyr quickly walk away and took out the translator that one of the kids from Cabin 11 had given him out of his mouth and placed in in his pocket.

"_Thanks._" Naruto sighed before opening the door and stepping inside. The door closed without him noticing as he took in the interior of the cabin, it had a familiar smell, one that Naruto would later realize was the scent of a forest. The walls were covered in the pelts and furs of different animals, he recognized most of them, but there were some he didn't. Each bed had what looked like a hand stitched furs blankets and looked like they had been carved from still living trees, each complete with a small nightstand next to them with three drawers. At the backend of the cabin there was a natural hot spring that Naruto assumed it was for private bathing, trickling ever so lightly as soothing background noise. He stretched; undoing his sash letting both his vest and sash hit the ground before dropping face-first onto the closet beds and kicking off his sandals. He placed the small gold coin on the nightstand before rolling on to his back and stared up at the cloudless star filled sky.

"…._Where the fuck did the ceiling go_?"

XXXXXXX

After two hours of constantly tossing and turning, Naruto had managed to fall asleep only to open his eye to the dank mechanical underground that made up his mindscape. He did notice that along the walls and floor were large cracks that glowed a soft white color* signaling that state of his mind was changing, hopefully to a more positive outlook.

"Well shit." Naruto cursed before trudging through the ankle high water towards the harsh light at the end of the hallway. The light glowed brighter and brighter till Naruto had to shut his eyes in pain as the harsh white light enveloped him. When Naruto reopened his eyes, he was standing in front of a large cage. The cracks were more prevalent here then they were in the corridor, some stretching far into the darkness that hid the roof from sight. The bars that had once made up a foreboding the cage door had eroded away leaving behind large gagged remains making it seem pointless for them to be there. The only thing that let Naruto know that it was still functioning was the large paper tag that hung in the empty air with the kanji for seal written on it.

"**Ah if it isn't my jailer, come down from on high to mingle with his prisoner.**" A giant red eye opened in the dark, looking down at Naruto as if he was no more than an insect. "**To what do I owe this pleasure?**" Naruto glared up at the eye.

"Don't bullshit me Kyuubi, why did you call me here?" Kyuubi chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that shook the room.

"**Did I? My my, it must have slipped my mind.**" Kyuubi raised a clawed finger and dragged the nail down one the bars in a grinding screech making Naruto wince. "**It tends to happen when you have no way of passing the time except for listening to the synchronization of the leaking pipes and sleeping**."Naruto shook his head and scoffed.

"Whatever if you won't tell me then I'll just leave." Naruto turned to walk away.

"**Did you know there is a force here similar to natural occurring genjutsu that was masking the true appearance of that one-eyed creature you are so fond of?**" Naruto paused, was that why when Tyson had two eyes when they first met? "**Or that while you slept an outside presence attempted to invade your mind, most likely in hopes of learning your secrets**?" Naruto stared up at the large fox.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyuubi stared back at Naruto for a second before closing its eye.

"**That presence belongs to an ancient creature, one that has existed for eons driven by its own hatred and lust for vengeance. It would be wise to be cautions in this realm where gods walk amongst mortals as simply as you walk with ants**." Kyuubi barely cracked an eye open to glance back down at Naruto. **"Now be gone from here boy**."With that Naruto felt a pull on his gut as he vanished from his mindscape.

XXXXXXX

The sound of someone pounding on the cabin door greeted Naruto as he sat up.

"Hey Blondie Get up! You promised to do first watch so move it!" Naruto stretched popping his neck and back before rubbing his face.

"_I'll be out in a second hold on_!" Naruto yelled back making the pounding stop.

"What did you say?" Naruto smacked his forehead before grabbing the gold coin off of the nightstand and stuck it in his mouth. Naruto gagged and coughed as a portion of the coin slid down his throat. He coughed again and shook his head trying to get used to the odd sensation of something being in his throat.

"I said I'll be out in a second!"

"Well Hurry Up!" Naruto rolled his eyes and grumbled as he got off his bed placing his vest on and tying the sash back around before slipping on his sandals. Naruto threw open the door and saw a disgruntled Clarisse standing there blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Happy?"

"Oh Shut Up!" She growled before grapping his wrist. "Let's go, we have to go get suited up." As Clarisse dragged him out of the cabin Naruto had only one thing to say.

"Why do you people keep dragging me everywhere!? I can walk, dammit!"

XXXXXXX

Clarisse dragged Naruto towards a small building near the arena, it looked like a simple house with a large smokestack on the back. Clarisse opened the door making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Whoa…" The walls of the building were lined with bronze weapons ranging from swords to spears while the large tables inside were laid end to end facing the door and were covered in shields and different pieces of armor. As they stepped inside Naruto couldn't help, but think of how his weapon enthusiast friends would say to this large collection.

"Beckendorf, do you ever sleep?" Naruto looked over and saw the same large dark-skinned teen that had given him the coin standing towards the back of the building near a pair of large smoldering furnaces, pounding away at a large piece of metal. Said teen turned towards them letting his hammer hit the chunk of metal one final time before placing it into one of the furnaces.

"Clarisse…here for your armor?" He replied simply before pointing to his left. "You'll find it over there." Clarisse rolled her eyes and started walking left while Naruto picked up a chest plate that looked similar to a man's well-toned torso.

"….And you guys actually wear this gaudy thing?" He asked incredulously making Clarisse stop half way through tightening her custom breast plate* and shot him a glare.

"What about it?" She asked snidely while Beckendorf hefted the hammer on to his shoulder wanting to watch what was about to happen. Naruto placed the chest piece back on the table and casually lift up his hands.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything about it, it's just I'm not wearing something like that." Beckendorf smirked and resumed hammering the sheet of medal that he had pulled back out of the furnace while Clarisse fumed.

"You have to wear it." Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good." Clarisse seethed in anger.

"Why don't you want to wear it?" Beckendorf asked curiously making Naruto shrug.

"It would conflict with the way I fight and I'm already wearing good enough armor." Clarisse's anger visibly deflated as both her and Beckendorf looked at him expectantly.

"Really?" Naruto didn't say anything in favor of pulling down the collar of his shirt a little allowing the crisscrossing wires of his mesh armor to be seen.

"But tha-that won't protect you at all." She sputtered though something gleamed in Beckendorf's eyes.

"May I see that later today sometime?" Naruto shifted his shirt back and nodded.

"I don't see why not, how about after patrol duty I'll let you take a look?" Beckendorf nodded slowly before pointing to his right.

"There are some leather armor variations to your right, it was some left by some of the Hunters when they were last here, you may like them." Naruto shrugged, it never hurt to look.

XXXXXXX

Naruto got into another disagreement with Clarisse this time over weapons though she won this one. Naruto found himself standing next to the dying pine tree with a short sword strapped to his waist and a shield strapped to his back. Naruto slowly moved his hand against the tree's bark with a small frown growing on his face. Like most of the residents of Konoha, Naruto had a healthy respect for the trees that acted as the first line of defense for his village seeing one in such a sad state upset him deeply. Naruto channeled a small amount of chakra into the tree to try and give it a little strength only to take his hand away like it had shocked him. Naruto stared at the tree in suspicion, the moment his chakra touched it something within the tree pulsed like a heartbeat.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Naruto looked at Clarisse while flexing his hand to get rid of the tingles.

"I'm sure there is a list somewhere." Clarisse rolled her eyes before stabbing her spear into the ground before rolling her shoulders one at a time switching only when each one popped. After a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke up.

"So is it normally this quiet?" Clarisse pick her spear back up, twirling it in her hand with practiced ease.

"I wouldn't know, most of the people that do this watch are insomniacs so its not like they have anything better to do at night."

"Ah…"Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as silence fell between them, this was really boring. Naruto sighed and place his finger into a familiar cross shape making four clones of himself appear.

"Okay how do you do that?"

"What the clones?" Naruto said as he directed two of the clones to scout out to his right and the others went to his left disappearing into the foliage.

"No~o the other incredible thing you just pulled off." Naruto gave her a flat look.

"You know if you're going for snarky next time try not to add so much bitch next time." Clarisse sputtered angrily as Naruto ignored her in favor of leaping up on to marble entrance sign making sure to stick the landing by channeling chakra to his feet. "Now let's see if I can remember this." Naruto muttered jumping up before clapping his feet together twice and spinning his head in a circle when he landed. "Kekkai: Tengai Houjin (Barrier: Canopy Method Formation)." A sphere of air shimmered around Naruto for a second before it expanding outward in all directions.

"And what was that?!" Naruto looked down at Clarisse from his new perch.

"Barrier technique, it'll give us a little extra warning time incase anything tries to sneak up on us." Clarisse huffed and crossed her arms.

"You have the weirdest skills of all time!" Naruto chuckled in his fist before settling down in a crouch ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Maybe, just makes me that much more awesome." Naruto stuck out his tongue making Clarisse rolled her eyes scoffing before sitting down, taking off her helmet before leaning back to stare at the night sky. Time passed unnoticed as the pair sat together in silence.

"So…what's the inside of Cabin 8 look like?" Naruto looked at Clarisse in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Well no one besides the Hunters and the cleaning harpies are allowed inside other cabins." She shrugged, "I mean my cabin is filled different kinds of weapon schematics, there are landmines hidden under specific floor boards, and we have military styled cots." Naruto tucked that knowledge away knowing that somehow in some way that information would be useful.

"Well it's about what you'd expect for a goddess who sphere of influence revolves around hunting. The walls are covered in animal furs, most of the beds are bunks though there are a few that aren't and each bed has its own nightstand." Naruto repositioned himself on the sign. "The ceiling is see-through which was…surprising."

"A see-through roof huh….I think the Apollo kids have something similar for their cabin." Naruto turned around on the sign.

"Really?"

"Eh, maybe in all honesty I don't really like them." Naruto remembered something that had been bugging him for a while.

"Hey I was wondering, why were they glaring at me like I had spit in their food?" Clarisse chuckled, mild amusement danced in her eyes.

"Hehe, the Apollo kids are a bit temperamental when it comes to Artemis and her Hunters."

"There's that name again. Who are they?"

"You really don't know anything do you?" Naruto shrugged, it wasn't like he had been born here.

"Not really, you should have seen Percy's face when I told him I didn't know who the "gods" were." Clarisse started to chuckled making Naruto smile.

"Well the Hunters are Artemis's handpicked girly entourage. They travel around the world picking up more recruits, hunting monsters for sport, or whatever else Artemis feels like doing with them."

"Alright, anything else I need to know?" Clarisse scratched her cheek thoughtfully.

"They're all a bunch of snooty bitches that hate men and think they're better then everybody."

"…Oh."

"Yep," She stretched, "Most of us campers can't stand 'em though the Apollo kids try to get along considering their parent is Artemis's brother, but it never works." Clarisse stood popping her back. "Which means I can't wait for them to find out about you."

"That bad huh?" The way she said that made him feel like it was going to be a huge pain when he eventually met these so called Hunters.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about most of 'em. Zoë Nightshade on the other hand…yeah you'd better watch out for her."

"Why?"

"Because after Artemis, she's in charge and she really hates men. In fact she broke some kid's nose last time she was here for just standing next to her, granted the little shit probably deserved it cuz he's a smart mouth, but still." She stifled a yawn making Naruto follow suit causing him to wonder how much longer was there to this watch. The soft sounds of birds chirping made Naruto turn towards the camp and watched as the sky slowly brighten as the sun started to rise.

"…Whoa." Now granted Naruto honestly preferred the sunrises in Konoha but this was a close second.

"Alright…now I can see why _they_ like this watch, that's defiantly one hell of a sunrise." Clarisse exclaimed making Naruto nod his head numbly. Clarisse picked up her helmet from of the ground while Naruto hopped off of the sign and deactivated the barrier when he landed.

"I saw our replacements coming this way if you want to start heading back?" Naruto offered as Clarisse wrenched her spear from out of the ground and shrugged.

"Sure why not."

XXXXXXX

The trip back to camp was uneventful as Naruto gave a small friendly wave to the second shift kids and Clarisse as they went their separate ways. He watched Clarisse disappear into badly painted cabin with a pig head strapped to the roof where a low shout of anger followed by a cry of pain shortly after making him chuckle. Naruto walked towards his cabin and reached for the door when he felt his clones disperse making him smile darkly.

"Well, breakfast will be interesting." He muttered before stepping into his cabin shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Points of Interest

* Percy told Naruto about everything that happened in the first book, so he now knows what satyrs are really called

* This is actually something important, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are on squad 8 lead by Kurenai who asked for some help from her friends and colleagues a few times. This is also one of the kinks that are preventing this Naruto from the stand-alone fic

* No, Naruto was not beaten as a kid by crowds, in my own opinion mental torment is much more harmful then almost all forms of physical. The way Tantalus is speaking is making him remember the way the crowds used to talk about him.

*Yes Artemis is Naruto's "mother", but trust me when I say the Naruto does not accept this and it does not go over well with the Hunters when they learn of it.

*The cracks look similar to the ones in the First Season of Doctor Who with Matt Smith.

*No it doesn't have boobs, that is a stupid movie thing. The inside is magically molded to fit her perfectly no matter what changes.

* * *

**Hello again people of the internet** **Stitch_Lips here with the second chapter of The Demigod Shinobi**

**Sorry about the false alarm earlier one of my siblings thought it would be funny to mess around with my account when I was attempting to upload this chapter**

**I would like to say that I will attempt to upload a new chapter once every two weeks so long as life doesn't get in the way**

**Anyways thanks for reading Peace out**


	3. Makin friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also on a different topic did anyone catch the most recent Doctor Who, made me have an idea for a crossover with Avatar though I may not do it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making some more friends**

* * *

Breakfast was surprisingly tame in Naruto's opinion as he watched campers slowly trickle in to the dining hall single file, the only reason he had gotten in first was because he up and about beforehand. He watched Dionysus sit down at the main table with a yawn as a satyr quickly placing a plate full of food in front of him. He attempted to get Percy and Tyson to sit with him when they walked in, but noticed the way Percy was keeping his head down and not looking at Tyson, Naruto lowered his hand. He ate some of what he would later realize was a potato pancakes before putting a good sized portion into the fire as an offering. After returning to his table Naruto slowly grew bored and began tapping his fingertips in the rhythm of a song* he had heard when his team had sent to the capital and sighed as the dining hall slowly filled with the constant murmurs from the other campers that stopped instantly the moment Tantalus walked in.

"By the gods…" someone from Hermes table muttered while Naruto stifled his laugher. Tantalus was wearing what looked to be his blanket in the style of a Greek toga, his skin had been dyed an olive green while his hair had been turned into a vibrant shade of pink. Tantalus was met with stunned silence as he took his place next to Dionysus.

"W-well y-you look certainly…Vibrant." Dionysus said between his snickering causing Tantalus to give him a forced smile.

"It would seem a…spirited camper has decided to spread some food residue on my clothing thus preventing me from dressing appropriately as for my skin and hair…" Tantalus swallowed an angry lump in his throat while tapping his fingertips together. "Apparently there was something added to my shampoo and body-wash." Dionysus snorted into his fist while Tantalus raised his voice slightly address the entirety of the pavilion. "I would like to say that if the culprit comes forward now the punishment will be much less _severe_." He growled the final word out as he glared at the campers for a moment. Naruto smiled to himself as he drained the rest of his drink, yep totally worth it.

XXXXXXX

"Hey Tyson, Percy! Why didn't you guys come sit with me at breakfast?" Naruto asked the moment he caught up with Tyson and Percy outside.

"Ah…Well…" Percy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment while Tyson tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey Naruto."

"Yeah big guy?" A smile grew on Tyson's face as he started giggling in excitement.

"Percy's my brother." Naruto grinned but saw a look of irritation flicker across Percy's face.

"It's a little more complicated than that big guy." Naruto saw the happiness on Tyson's face dim slightly making Naruto pat him on his back before shooting Percy a look letting him know he didn't approve of what he was doing.

"Hey Tyson I have to go see someone really fast, you want to come with?" Naruto asked changing the subject in an attempt to get Tyson happy again.

"Err…"

"Come on big guy, I think you're gunna like this guy." Naruto said starting to lead Tyson away.

XXXXXXX

Naruto pushed open the armory door with Tyson following behind him who stopped and stared around in wonder. Naruto looked around and grinned when he saw Beckendorf standing by one of the remains from the bronze bulls, his arm shoved deep into its body from where its head was originally attached.

"Hey Beckendorf!" Naruto called out giving a small wave as he walked towards the teen .merely grunted before tearing out a hunk of blacked twisted metal from inside the bull.

"Naruto." Beckendorf tossed the piece onto a nearby table and wiped his hands with a rag that he kept in his back pocket and turned towards him. "I see you brought a friend." The sound of clattering metal made Naruto turn and see Tyson looking sheepish over a pile of armor. Naruto coughed into his hand.

"So… you get an idea for the armor you wanted to make?" Naruto asked as Beckendorf walked over to a table that was covered in metal shavings and wiping it clean with one stroke of his arm.

"Not exactly, from the little your clone* told me about your fighting style you need something that's light weight and formfitting like the Hunter armor you borrowed last night however at the same time you need something strong enough to keep from being cut open by a sword." Beckendorf looked at Naruto expectantly, "Am I right?" Naruto blinked a few times before chuckling.

"Damn, I can see why everyone trusts you guys when they need something made." Beckendorf grunted as he picked up a small glowing cog before tossing it uncaringly behind him before half-heartedly gesturing towards the shutdown bulls.

"Yeah, that's why Tantalus is making my cabin repair these gods forsaken things." Beckendorf scoffed. "Which means its mostly left to me seeing as the rest of my siblings are busy making that chariot of theirs." He sighed heavily before going over to a rake filled with scrolls and pulled one out. "I do have to thank you though."

"Why?" Beckendorf unrolled the scroll on the table before taking out a pencil and flashing Naruto with a small grin.

"It's rare that I get the chance to extend my talents towards something that doesn't have to do with Ancient Greece.

"Happy to help then." Naruto smiled as he helped Tyson pick up the armors.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of those shuriken on you by chance? There is something I want to test out." Naruto scratched his head before reaching for his hidden pouch and blanching. Most of his supplies had spilled out in the river of the Valley of the End after Sasuke kicked him off of the Madara Uchiha statue. Naruto pulled out one of his few remaining shuriken and handed it to Beckendorf handle first.

"Careful, I only have so many of those left." Beckendorf looked at the shuriken in confusion before pulling out a jeweler's magnifying glass and studied it.

"Fascinating, the curvature given to the four pointed star designed allows for speedier travel through the air though at the cost of penetration power." Beckendorf increased the magnitude. "However thanks to the microscopic serrated edges that'll create a buzz saw like effect when thrown correctly." Beckendorf took off his eye piece and gave the shuriken a slight flick and held it up to his ear.

"Umm dude?" Beckendorf shook his head and grinned sheepishly before handing the shuriken back to Naruto.

"Sorry." Beckendorf turned back to the table and began drawing something on the scroll "I noticed that there were spiral-like carvings on it that seemed to be of a lighter shade of metal. Why?" Naruto shrugged after slipping the shuriken back in his pouch.

"Well that would have to be the chakra sensitive metal…its metal that helps channel chakra easier through it without suffering from the corrosive effects that elemental chakra has on metal." Naruto explained when he saw the confused look on Beckendorf's face

"Corrosive effects?"

"Well take fire aligned chakra for example, without the chakra sensitive metal it would warp the metal slightly and could throw off your aim when you use it." Beckendorf nodded going back to his drawing.

"Interesting, I did notice that the metal sings at almost the same frequency as celestial bronze.

"Okay…Wait the metal sings?" Beckendorf placed a large hand on his neck and popped it before going over to a large cabinet and grabbing a stencil.

"To those that understand it, yes." Naruto nodded slowly.

"O~~kay so my shuriken are like the bronze you guys use big whoop, what does that mean?"

"It means your weapons are just a fatal to monsters as ours, which is a good thing to because from what I saw you can't use a sword to save your life*." Naruto sputtered incoherently before rolling his eyes, most shinobi didn't use swords preferring to get in close with a kunai or a dagger. Besides he was much happier not using a sword, meant that he didn't have to change the way he fought.

"Well…those shuriken were given to me as a gift so they were custom made to have some in it." Naruto shrugged. "If you could make some normal ones for me I'd really appreciate it." Beckendorf shrugged.

"Depends, how many do you normally get?" Naruto scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

"Well, kunai come in cases fourteen while shuriken come packs of twenty-six. So I guess I'd want three cases of kunai and two more shuriken packs." Beckendorf nodded sticking the pencil behind his ear and rolled up the scroll and went to put it away.

"I'll need to borrow at least one of each to make the correct moldings even then I still have to get these bulls up and running for the races tomorr-"

"Hey! Naruto look!" Both Naruto and Beckendorf turned to see Tyson holding a life sized canary.

"Tyson where did yo-" Tyson smiled and twisted the small key on the birds back twice. The small bird sprang to life with a happy chirp as it flapped its wings and started hopping around Tyson's outstretched hand. Naruto's jaw dropped open while Beckendorf raised an eyebrow.

"D-do you like it?" Tyson asked shyly staring at Naruto nervously.

"Tyson that's…I don't…Wow…" Beckendorf clasped Naruto on the shoulder while he continued to stare at the bird hopping around Naruto's hand.

"I think I might be able to make those weapons for you." Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"How?"

"Well that depends on Tyson." Tyson looked up from the bird when he heard his name.

"Me? Why would it matter on me?" Beckendorf gave him a kind smile.

"Well Tyson, I could use your help." Tyson's one eye blinked owlishly as it flicked between Beckendorf and Naruto. Naruto gave him a small nod before flashing a grin and giving him two thumbs up.

"Okay." Beckendorf smiled as a small sigh of relief left his lips.

"Thanks," Beckendorf put a hand on Tyson's shoulder and lead him over to the bulls while Naruto started to leave. "Okay now I know that you help fight these so I was wondering if you could…" Naruto left the armory with a smile on his face, looks like Tyson had one more friend.

XXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to his cabin his smiling face turning into one of confusion when he saw a pile of folded clothes on his bed. Walking slowly towards his bed he noticed that there was a small note on the clothes, he quickly picked up the note and read it after the lettering shifted into the appropriate kanji.

I figured you could use some more clothes. This doesn't mean we're friends.

Clarisse

Naruto smirked and placed the small note on his nightstand before turning his attention to the clothes as he took off his own leaving him in only the underwire armor. He picked up the shirt a grinned when he saw that it was his favorite shade of orange that he quickly slipped over his head before looking at the pants with a raised eyebrow. Rubbing his thumb over the material, Naruto found that it was slightly rougher than what he was used to, but noticed that while it felt tough it didn't have much stopping power. Naruto shrugged before slipped the pants on before taking his weapons belt (Or as Anko referred to it his utility belt) off his regular pants, putting it on and covering it with his shirt.

XXXXXXX

After making a handful of clones to handle his schedule, Naruto idle wandered around the camp keeping an eye out for Tantalus, still wrapped in his blanket, as well as the fire-eyed girl that had directed him towards Beckendorf yesterday. It was only after a good two hours that Naruto eventually gave up looking for her and decided to do something more worth his time mainly to find Percy or Annabeth and get a little more info on the goddess that was pretending that she was his mother.

"Hey Jackson! Would you like to borrow some of my eyeliner for your eye…oh I'm sorry eyes." The sound of laughter made Naruto look to his left and notice that Annabeth and Percy where sitting by a lake with three good looking boys. Scowling Naruto crept up behind the boy that had just spoke and spun the good looking boy around looking shocked before gasping.

"There's something on your face?!" The Aphrodite boy's face twisted in confusion at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto cocked his fist back and punched the boy square in the nose allowing a satisfied smirk to dance on his lips as there was a loud crunch that most likely came from the boy's nose.

"It was pain!" The boy fell to the ground with a cry of pain as he clutch his face before looking up at Naruto with pain tears in his eyes that was starting to make his mascara run.

"You're going to pay for that!" The boy yelled holding his nose while his siblings helped him to his feet. A demented smile grew on Naruto's face as his chakra mixed into the air creating the image of a grinning Shinigami to take form around him with a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Try me." The boys started to shake in fear when the Shinigami took the dagger out of its mouth and licked the length of the blade. The boys took off running leaving a small trail of dust in their wake. Naruto cut off his chakra with a smirk as the image faded.

"Wimps."

"Naruto what were you thinking?!" Annabeth stood looking at him furiously.

"Annabeth just who I was looking for, I need your-"

"Naruto don't you realize how much trouble you could get into?" Naruto threw his hands in the air.

"Annabeth that isn't really important I was wond-"

"Naruto, I understand you haven't been here long but you can't just go around punching people! Especially to one of _her_ kids, don't you know how temperamental she can be?!" Naruto was getting slightly irritated now.

"I don't care, now would you let me finish my dam-"

"Why would you do that?" Annabeth demanded.

"Because he was making fun of Tyson, Okay!?" Naruto yelled getting Annabeth to finally stop interrupting him. "And it pissed me off!"

"Well so what Tyson is a monster." Naruto's shock at her statement quickly deteriorated into anger as he narrowed his eyes.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Naruto snapped noticing that Percy was staring at Annabeth in slight anger.

"Well it's true, he is. Cyclopes are the most deceitful, treacherous-" Naruto's chakra spiked in anger as he gritted his teeth.

"Annabeth the next two words out of your mouth had better be 'I'm sorry' or I'm punting you into the _Lake_!" Naruto snarled while pointing towards the lake.

"What do I have to apologize for?" She asked angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh one, Tyson has done nothing to deserve your hatred at him and two!" Naruto counting them off on his fingers, "You're beginning to piss me off and trust me that isn't a good thing!" It really wasn't, Naruto could feel Kyuubi beginning to stir within him in response to his anger.

"Well how was I supposed to know that Poseidon was going to claim that thin-"

"Annabeth how about this," Naruto clapped his hands together smiling dangerously, "You stop talking and I don't cram my fist down your throat!" Annabeth took a step back as Naruto's Killing Intent flared out. Naruto stared at her for a moment as his Killing Intent slow faded away before turning and walking away. "I came here wanting your help Annabeth, but if you can't see beyond your own blind hatred then I don't even want to look at you.

XXXXXXX

"_Calm down, there is now point in getting angry_." Naruto breathed ripping out the translator out of his mouth and tossing it away before sitting down in front of Thalia's tree. Naruto wrapped his arms around himself staring off into the horizon in an attempt to calm himself down, but was only succeeding in making himself feel worse.

"Drachma for your thoughts?" Naruto looked to his right in confusion as he noticed the almost grown woman standing next to him. He started to ask who she was when he recognized the mousey-brown hair and the flame-like eyes…wait…

"_Hestia_*…?" Hestia smiled politely before taking a seat next to him after Naruto scooted over.

"Are you alright?"

"_Yeah I'm fine_." Naruto gave her his patented fox-like smile that slowly faded when he saw the knowing look her eyes. The gesture made Naruto notice the faint out line of an iris hidden within the fires that made up her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Naruto didn't say anything instead he brought his knees to his chest before half burying his face into his arms. A hand touched his head in a comforting gesture making his face feel warm. It made him feel like he was back in Konoha, back before he woke up in this strange place even before Sasuke tried to leave the village. Naruto sighed in content as pleasant memories flashed through his mind, from the stories that the Sandaime told him when he was a kid to Anko and Kurenai throwing a giant party in celebration for his promotion to Chunin.

**~BWAAH~**

The loud noise made Naruto blink out of his self-induced daze, how long had they been sitting here?

"That would the lunch conch. I should go." Hestia said plainly as they both stood up.

"_Yeah_." Naruto responded as Hestia turned to leave before she stopped.

"Oh I almost forgot." She stuck her hand in a hidden pocket of her gown and then in another before patting down her waist*. A confused look flashed on her face before she snapped and reached under her collar, pulling out Naruto's translator coin and handed it to him. "I believe you'll be needing this." Naruto gave a small smile before putting it in his mouth and gagging, damn he was really starting to hate this thing. He looked up to thank her only to notice she was already gone.

XXXXXXX

Naruto didn't have much of an appetite for lunch and instead just made a clone to take his place while he stood watch over the tree, it was difficult for him to believe at first that the dying tree in front of him had once been person. Not really knowing why, he decided to start talking to it, telling it everything. He must have spent hours speaking about Konoha mostly, sharing his life, his team, his friends, only stopping when a satyr or dryad came close in an attempt to heal the tree only to eventually give up after a few minutes. After finishing telling the tree everything about himself Naruto stayed on the hill watching as the sun eventually went down and the moon rose. Naruto rolled the coin between his knuckles while he reclined against the camps entrance sign. A nurse had given him the idea originally while he was recovering from his fight with Garra in an attempt to keep his mind busy. Naruto sighed, sticking the coin back into his mouth and looked out across the hill as the sound of soft footsteps reached his ears.

"Hey Clarisse."

"Damn it! How did you know?!" Naruto turned with a smirk watching as she stomped on the ground in frustration.

"Like I said yesterday, that armor isn't worth a damn if you want to be stealthy…well that and my barrier remember?" He added with a cheeky grin snickering when he heard her grumble about him having stupid superpower. Naruto flipped of the camps entrance sign landing next to her with his arms outstretched above him. Clarisse gave him a slow mocking clap.

"Bravo bravo, if this was the Olympics you would gold for sure." Naruto gave her a blank stare.

"I-I don't…I don't know what that is?" Clarisse smacked her face with a groan making Naruto laugh before noticing something was off. "Hey wait, where's your spear?" Clarisse slid her hand down her face before thumbing behind her.

"Back there, I put it down when I saw you all mopey on top of the sign." A shark-like grin appeared on her face. "Also heard that you decked an Aphrodite boy earlier." She waggled her eyebrows, a gesture similar to the one Ero-sennin gave him when they first met making him laugh causing Clarisse to lightheartedly punch him in the arm. "Nice job!"

"Yeah well he did deserve it." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Clarisse stretched and leaned back against a tree while Naruto sat on the ground both of them enjoying the sounds of the woods. Clarisse kept glancing at Naruto every minute or so. "What are you doing?" Clarisse took her arms from behind her head and walked up to him.

"So where's the real you?" Naruto gave her a confused look.

"W-what do you mean? I am the real me." Clarisse scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please I may not be as smart as an Athenian, but I know fighting and trust me when I say I know when someone moves enough to not be hit." She stared at him like a disappointed teacher. "So where is he?"

XXXXXXX

"So is the trap set?" Naruto asked his clone quietly while they snuck around the Big House.

"Yeah boss, it's going to make a big boom!"

"A boom!" Naruto hissed harshly. "We don't want a boom, all we need is a bang at the most." The clone scoffed and made a face.

"Fine, I'll go adjust the stup-" the ceiling above them creaked loudly making them jump.

"I didn't know this place had an upstairs?" Naruto said gazing at the ceiling.

"Neither did I." Naruto gave his clone a harsh look.

"Of course you didn-" Naruto smack himself with both hands before pulling them down. "Look just go fix it and be quiet when you dispel." The clone made a face mocking him until Naruto pointed at him sternly getting the clone to give him a mock salute before it headed back to Tantalus's room making Naruto roll his eyes. Those clones really got snarky when they knew they were about to dispel. Naruto continued to creep slowly around the Big House the occasional creaks from the ceilings were beginning to make him paranoid, it was almost like something was leading him to somewhere. After a few minutes Naruto eventually found himself at a staircase that lead up into the ceiling.

"…Yeah this isn't suspicious at all." Naruto muttered, ignoring every instinct he had as he slowly ascended to the attic.

XXXXXXX

Naruto looked around the attic, staring at the odd assortments of objects that were stored there. He walked down the cleared path staring into the jars on his right that held the heads of various creatures. There were dented shields scattered around most of them dented beyond repair as well as a sword hilt that was attached to a plaque that said something about how it broke and got somebody killed. Naruto looked to the left and almost screamed at the sight of a very large and very stuffed snake's head. Naruto shuttered as he continued to walk, he had a healthy dislike of large snakes after almost being eaten by one.

"What the hell?" Naruto stopped moving when he saw a woman sitting near a large window. As he slowly moved closer Naruto realized it would have been impossible for this woman to be the one that had been moving around earlier, seeing as she was nothing more than an emaciated corpse wearing a tattered sundress. The woman's head snapped up staring straight at him he dead eyes glowing with an unnatural light before opening her mouth allowing green smoke to billow out, this time Naruto did scream*.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach speaker and ask."_ Naruto took a few breaths and licked his lips.

"…Why am I here?" the green smoke wreathed along the ground like snakes before shooting into the air and altering the surroundings. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, it looked like he standing in one of Konoha's old graveyards. A figure touched Naruto's shoulder Naruto snap his head around to catch a figure retreating at a hurried pace, but Naruto recognized the robes the figure was wearing. "Jiji?"

"_A child born from sacrifice and pain, forced to a new world through another's pain_..." A feather like touch brushed against Naruto's neck making him turn allowing him to see a brown trench coat and a messy pony tail as the figure rushed past. "Anko-sensei…"

"_His will born of fire and the blessings of the wild will make him grown…_" Fingers traced his jaw line bringing his attention to his right as a woman dissipated into flower petals.

"Kurenai-sensei…"

"_While his struggle for peace and sane will cause him to wonder if he deserves to simply walk alone_..." Something brushed up against his hand lightly. Naruto spun around and saw the fleeting image of a young wearing a pale colored jacket.

"Hinata…" The sounds of footsteps brought Naruto's forwards as he stared up at a woman with waist length red hair with grey eyes and a kind face. "…Mom?" The woman placed both hands on his shoulders.

"_And on the day the fighting ends. A choice must be made, his home or friends_." The graveyard shifted, fading back into green mist that was sucked back into the corpse's mouth that snapped shut while her eyes dimmed. Naruto ran the second her eyes stop glowing. He ran as quickly and quietly as he could away from the corpse, running out of the Big House towards his cabin. Slamming the door open and jumping on to his bed desperately trying to forget what he had just seen and heard. Needless to say he didn't come out till the next morning.

* * *

Points of Interest

* The rhythm Naruto is tapping is Koys Tabidachi

* One of the four clones went to see Beckendorf which lead to the explanation of how Naruto was in to places at once.

* The pair of clones mainly responsible for Tantalus's colorful appearance where messing around in the armory and thought it would a good idea to play swordsmen resulting in both of them getting stabbed in the chest simultaneously.

* A clone did some digging in the big house eventually finding a book with the names of lesser known gods.

*She didn't really forget where she had it, She just wanted to act a little silly to get Naruto happy again

*Imagine Finn's girly scream from Adventure Time

* * *

**It's me~ Stitch_Lips bring you the truth no matter how bad it hurts. Anyway hey folk's here with the new chapter of The Demigod Shinobi and sorry about it being mostly filler, but character building is important. And yes Naruto has his own little prophesies that he doesn't plan on sharing with anybody.**

**Umm what else oh right to the person that sent me that anonymous message no Artemis doesn't know that Naruto is a boy**

**Oh before I forget, Hestia and Naruto will not be pair together romantically. She is just being kind to him similar to how people treat someone after a tragedy. **

**Anyway till next time Peace out**


	4. Flying Birds of Death?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So about the wait, life threw me a bit of a curve ball but without further ado here's the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Flying Birds of Death**

Naruto sped through the forest awkwardly hopping tree branch to tree branch, it had been almost a day and a half since that mummy thing spoke to him and he hadn't since. Naruto stopped on a branch to yawn before fanning his face, why was it so damn hot this morning? The sound of cheering made Naruto look back towards the direction of the camp before shaking his head and continuing to hop through the trees. He mentally mapped the forest surrounding the camp, something that he decided to do after three hours of mind-numbing boredom that accompanied him after he got off his shift of patrol duty early this morning. And with the help of eight clones he was almost done.

"Oof!" Something slammed into him, tearing him off the branch and sent him sprawling to the ground. Naruto skidded across the forest floor eventually coming to a stop before sitting up and spat out dirt. Naruto looked up and froze, standing in front of him was a dog with red glowing eyes with fur as black as tar and the size of the tigers from the Forest of Death.

"…Crap..." The dog snarled loudly and bonded towards him forcing Naruto to flash through handsigns. "Fuuton: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!" Naruto inhaled deeply making his stomach swell before punching it, exhaling a beach ball sized sphere of compressed wind that slammed into the dog's chest forcing it into a nearby tree.

"Ha take that!...Oh Shit!" Naruto turned and jumped up immediately taking to the trees as the large dog rolled over and stood before shaking itself and giving chase.

XXXXXXX

"Oh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Naruto yelled out jumping tree to tree reminiscent of a ping pong ball as the large dog bounded after him crashing through branches and carving deep marks into the trees' trunks. Naruto kicked off a branch at angle spinning backwards and upside his hands flashing through seals.

"Fuuton: Renkudan!" Three compressed balls of wind streaked through the air each barely skimming past the dog making him curse and flip forwards before diving to the side to avoid a tree. Naruto checked over his shoulder noticing that the dog had disappeared causing him to slow to a stop.

"Where did i-oof!" Naruto cried out as he found himself flying towards the forest floors while desperately keeping the dogs jaws away from his throat. Fucking sneak attacks…Naruto brought his legs up underneath the dog before kicking it over his head before landing in a crouch and drew a kunai. The dog snorted before getting back up and growling before stalking towards him. Naruto let out a small breath before throwing kunai, the large dog moved its head to the slide causing the kunai to merely graze against skin before it lunged at Naruto only to be thrown to the side as a clone flew out of the bushes like a human rocket.

"Bunshin Taiatari (Clone Body Blow)!" The clone roared as it slammed into the dog sending them both careening towards a tree. The clone slammed into the tree back first before getting dispelled painfully as the boulder sized dog slammed into him before falling onto the ground in a daze. Naruto slipped the kunai away before clapping his hands together and rushing towards the dog.

"Ranshinshou (Body Pathway Derangement)!" Naruto slammed hand into the dog's head causing it to go completely limp against the ground. Naruto rolled away before shaking his hand to remove the tingles. He could honestly admit that he hated that technique, knowing that if it wasn't for Anko's demand that at least one of Kurenai's "kids" took after her, he would have never bothered to learn the damn thing from Shizune*. Naruto huffed before turning to walk away.

"_Ow… I guess this means you are the one I was looking for…_"

"…Okay this has got to be the sleep deprivation because…heheha." Naruto held up a finger and scrunched his face while chuckling slightly. "I-I know that you did not just talk."

"_Well I'm doing it right now and seeing as how you can understand me means you are the child claimed by the Huntress_." The dog barked while attempted to stand only to fall back down. "_What in Tartarus did you do to my body_?!"

"Well then why did you try to kill me?!"

"_Well I had to test you somehow_…"The dog growled making Naruto blink owlishly.

"…A test…Seriously A Test?!" Naruto grabbed fistfuls of his hair before sliding both hands down his face. "I, So don't need this."

"_Hey it's not like I wanted to spend my morning chasing after some blonde demigod and yet here we both are_." The large dog growled sarcastically attempt to stand again. "_You're just going to have to trust me when I say I don't truly want to kill you_."

"Great…now I'm an Inuzuka*." Naruto mumble pinching the bridge of his nose remembering a story that Kiba had once told him about how the members of his clan gained their canine counterparts was by whichever cub attempted to attack them.

"_A what_?"

"Nothin-" Naruto whip his head around so fast his neck popped as a piercing scream echoed throughout the woods coming from the direction of the camp. "And then that happened…" Naruto sighed and looked at the dog that was now standing on all fours albeit a little shaky, "Is there any way you can get me back to camp without somebody noticing you?"

"_Sure_." The dog gestured towards its back with its head. "_Hop on_." Naruto looked at the dog questioningly as he slowly walked closer. "_If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now_…." Naruto sighed before climbing on to the dogs back.

"Okay, so how does this wor-aaaA~HH!" Naruto quickly grabbed on to the dog's back as it surged forwards heading straight for a pile of rocks that resembled deer droppings. Naruto closed his eyes as the dog leapt into the air, sailing towards the rocks. "I'm so gunna die."

XXXXXXX

"That really su-urk." Naruto rolled on to his hands and dry heaved as his stomach and brain caught up with each other. Shadow travel* was an incredibly useful way to get around so long as you didn't have anything to eat beforehand or planned to in the next week and a half. Naruto whipped the small amount of spittle from his lips as the sound of heavily crunching gravel reached his ears.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up and saw Annabeth and Percy getting off what had to be a chariot, even though it looked like the fragile thing were about break at a moment's notice under Tyson's weight, who gave Naruto a small wave. Naruto stood up a stumbled before realizing he was on the porch of the Big House.

"Yo." He said weakly placing a hand on his head as it started pounding before glancing at them in confusion as they all went towards the door. "Aren't you supposed to be racing?" He asked following after them as they rushed past him to get inside.

"We were, Stymphalian birds decided to attack, now we have to stop them from ripping the skin off everyone's bones!" Percy stated in a hurried manner causing Naruto to pause in the doorway of what used to be Chiron's room and blink.

"…That…that defiantly sounds like something to stop from happening…" Naruto said awkwardly with a confused look on his face while Annabeth grabbed the radio and Percy searched for something.

"Got it!"

"Okay Let's Go!" Both of them tearing past Naruto in a rush before chasing after them…again.

"Hey wait, what's the plan?!"

XXXXXXX

Naruto had to be honest with himself as the four rode back to the arena with the chariot going full speed, bouncing up and down while constantly threatening to flipped every time they had to make even the slightest of turns. The fact was, he was really beginning to hate the way these "people" got around. His death grip on the chariot's sides tightened as they hit another bump.

"Remind me again what the plan was?!" Naruto half shouted as Annabeth spared him with a quick glance before Percy spoke up.

"We're Going To Go To The Arena To Play That Album To Distract The Stymphalian Birds Long Enough For The Archers To Shoot Down As Many Of Them As Possible! Hopefully That Will Cause Them To Leave!" Naruto nodded seeming to understand.

"Okay, What Do These Thing Look Like!?" Hey, until today Naruto had never heard the word Stymphalian before and wanted to know if he could help in any way possible.

"Kinda Like Demonic Pigeons!" Percy called out making Naruto scrunch up his face.

"What The Hell Is A Pigeon*?" Tyson snickered into his hand.

"Percy Look Out!" Annabeth shouted as Percy swerved to avoid the wreckage of one of the chariots. "Trust Me On This Naruto, You'll Know!"

"Annabeth, We're Almost There!" Percy called out, as they rode in to the arena Naruto couldn't help but wince at the amount of noise that was being created by the wriggling mass of demonic pigeons and the screeching campers. Naruto could just barely make out the sound of Tantalus yelling about how everything is under control. Naruto rolled his eyes as he watched the man chase around food as their chariot slowly came to a stop as Naruto palmed his weapon pouch before throwing a kunai at one of the birds that broke away from the main mass.

"Oh crap." Naruto hopped out of the chariot beginning to toss shuriken, two to three at a time, as a number of Stymphalian birds peeled off from the main group attacking the stadium and flew towards them. Naruto ran sideways, his momentum adding to the already impressive throws, each looking as if he was breaking his back with each toss*. As the swarm steadily grew closer he began throwing more urgently, sacrificing accuracy for speed until the wave of birds slammed into him knocking him off his feet momentarily. Naruto grunted as he tumbled backwards, the swarm's razor sharp feathers cut along his clothing and exposed skin leaving bleeding slash marks. Naruto grabbed a fistful of dirt as the last of the birds past by before looking up, noticing that the swarm was about to make a second pass causing him to grab more shuriken only to pause as the sound of harsh string instruments reached his ears followed by men bellowing in a different language…was that what they called music? If so they had terrible tastes.

"Now Archers!" Annabeth yelled loudly as the Stymphalian birds tore themselves away from the stadium in an effort to get away from the music that was blaring out of Chiron's radio. Naruto slipped shuriken into the spaces between his fingers before crossing his arms over his chest and channeling as much chakra as he could into each one before throwing them.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!" The shuriken began to multiply in the air as they flew with the bronze arrows towards the dark cloud of birds. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched a large amount of birds drop to the ground with arrows and occasionally one of his non-cloned shuriken sticking out of their chests. He looked around noticing that almost everyone had an injury of some kind though the loudest people had to be the Aphrodite kids who were mostly complaining about how their hair was a mess. Naruto grinned brightly when he saw that the kid he had punched almost two days ago still had a bandage on his nose.

"Bravo!" Tantalus boomed loudly walking past Naruto, who couldn't help but notice that the activity director was back to wearing "normal" clothes and his skin was back to its original pale grey shade, the only thing that hadn't changed back to normal was his hair which was a brilliant shade of neon green complete with stripes of bright pink.

"We Have Our First Winner!" He placed, what Naruto assumed was, the golden laurel on to a stunned Clarisse's head before turning towards Percy with that disgusting slimy smirk on his face. "And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race!"

"What?!" Percy yelled all but throwing the radio to the ground.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Tantalus began with snobbish tone to his voice, "The Stymphalian birds were simply minding their own business, if it hadn't been for your bad chariot racing…" Naruto took a step forwards to yell at the decrepit man only to yanked back.

"The fu-" Naruto paused mid-sentence as he twisted around and saw the person that had grabbed him. The girl had bright blue eyes, a similar shade to his own, with golden blonde hair and was currently giving him the same angry/expectant look that Tsunade gave him when she was his doctor. She was wearing a basic camp outfit except tied to her waist was a string instrument of some kind.

"Where do you think you're going?" A confused look flashed across Naruto's face.

"What?" The girl grunted rolling her eyes before tightening her grip on his arm.

"…wouldn't have attacked in the first place..."

"Come on let's go!"

"Oh Go Chase A Doughnut!" Percy yelled loudly while Naruto attempted to pull his wrist out of the girl's iron grip as she began dragging him away.

"Seriously?! Again with the dragging! What the Hell!?"

XXXXXXX

"Look I'm fine." Naruto grunted after being forcibly dragged to the Big House Infirmary. He was currently sitting on a cot bored out of his mind while the girl and a majority of her cabin helped heal the injured campers. "Go help somebody that actually needs i-AH Quit It!" Naruto half yelled as the girl shinned a bright light into his eyes. "Do you mind?" The girl clicked her tongue, clicking off the light before writing something down on the small notepad she had in her hand.

"Yes considering most of the people who were attacked by the Stymphalian birds have an injury of some kind and yet yo~u…" Naruto narrowed his eyes as the girl stuck a finger at his chest. "Have none to speak of even though I watched you get hit by a swarm, care to explain?"

"I could. I'm not going to, but I definitely could." Naruto smirked as the girl's jaw took a hardened look.

"Do you have to be so frustrating?!" Naruto grinned placing his hands behind his head and leaned back. Hey if she was going to make him stay, he was going to get comfortable.

"Yes." The girl gritted her teeth in anger and walked to another cot. "Do you have a name? Or should I just call you Angry Blonde Girl?!"

"Tink." She growled out her name, flicking a string on the instrument that was tied to her waist as she walked back.

"She's lying, its Je-"

"Shut Up!" Tink's face flushed red with emotion as she glared with murder in her eyes at the person in the next cot over before turning back to Naruto. "Anyway you seem fine and normally that would be enough to get you out of her-"

"Great!" Naruto went to stand only for Tink to push him back down and wag her note pad in front of his face.

"If it wasn't for the heavy bags under your eyes, dilated pupils, irritability, and exhaustion…." Tink gave him a sly look. "Had a run in with our lovely Oracle didn't we?" Naruto didn't say anything opting to stay silent making her shrug. "Look I'm not saying that you should tell Mr. D or Tantalus, but it might help with your insomnia if you talk about it." Naruto grumbled before standing up making to leave.

"I'll consider it." Naruto slammed the door behind him.

XXXXXXX

Naruto let out a sigh as he sat down near the Ares kids who were roasting marshmallows, Tantalus had thrown a huge feast in Clarisse's honor featuring country fried Stymphalian birds, which in Naruto's opinion was disgusting, before commanding everyone to attend to campfire something that was barely giving off any warmth. From what he had heard, the fire was enchanted to read the crowds emotion and judging by how it was the color of lint Naruto guessed that everyone was feeling horrible. After a little while Mr. D left, mumbling about how some game with the Chiron had been more exciting. Naruto watched as he shot Tantalus a distasteful look before heading towards the Big House. Naruto picked his ear with his pinkie as the last song ended silently glad that it had when Tantalus spoke up.

"Well, that was lovely!" Naruto rolled his eyes as did a majority of the camper as they watched him try and fail to grab a marshmallow that decided to launch itself into the enchanted flames then let Tantalus touch it. Tantalus cursed under his breath before looking back at the campers coldly.

"Well then, some announcements about tomorrow's scheldua-"

"Sir." Naruto half turned as did a majority of the campers to look at Percy as he and Annabeth both stood.

"Oh? Does our kitchen boy have something to say?" A few of the Ares kids snickered loudly stopping when Naruto gave them a glare, as it turns out one of the ways to earn respect from the children of Ares was to be strong or in Naruto's case stupid enough to attack a swarm of Stymphalian birds armed only with shuriken and kunai.

"We have an idea to save the camp." The fire turned yellow gaining Naruto's attention.

"Indeed…" Tantalus said flatly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chario-"

"The Golden Fleece," Percy said before gesturing towards himself and Annabeth. "We know where to find it." The fire flashed orange and grew slightly as the crowd curiosity grew.

"What's so important about a golden sheepskin?" Naruto muttered swiping a marshmallow from another camper while Percy began talking about his dreams about a goffer and polytheism* or something before Annabeth started talking causing Naruto choke, a sheepskin that could magically turn even the most desolate wastelands into a thriving wilderness could defiantly heal the tree.

"The Fleece can save the camp," She said dropping a fist onto her open hand. "I'm sure of it."

"Nonsense." Tantalus scoffed, "We don't need saving." Everyone including Naruto turned to the activities director and gave him a bewildered look wondering if he was serious.

"Besides," He quickly added, "The Sea of Monster? That's hardly an exact location, you wouldn't even know where to look!"

"Yes I would." Percy stated defiantly. "30, 31, 75, 12."

"O~okay," Tantalus made a flippant gesture. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers." Naruto rubbed his face resisting the strong urge to stab Tantalus in the knee with a spoon.

"They're sailing coordinates," Percy continued not backing down in the slightest. "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies." Naruto nodded slightly with an impressed look on his face that was shared with Annabeth.

"30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. He's right!" Annabeth's face lit up in excitement. "The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute." Tantalus held up his hands in a stopping motion, but Annabeth had kick-started the rest of the campers into chanting.

"We need a quest! We Need A Quest!" The flames shifted to a brighter shade of orange and steadily rose higher.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!

"FI~IINE!" Tantalus roared, his eyes burning in anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!" Came the unanimous cry while Tantalus glared icily at the crowd.

"Very well." Tantalus agreed giving in unhappily. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying." Some of the campers looked around at each other uneasily.

I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious. Tantalus glared at Annabeth and Percy as if he wanted to flay them alive, something that made Naruto narrowed his eyes. You'd think exploding shoes would give someone a hint to not be a dick to people.

"The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest ... Clarisse!" The fire flashed a thousand different colors all while growing to about Naruto's height.

"CLARISSE! CLARISSE!" The Ares cabin stomped and cheered, a few of the boys beat on their chests like gorillas. Clarisse blinked, frozen in shock before her chest swelled with pride.

"I Accept This Quest!"

"Wait!" Percy shouted. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."

"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!" another said while Clarisse glared daggers at Percy.

"_I_ accept the quest!" she repeated, her voice thick with authority. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!" The Ares campers cheered even louder, the noise smothering must of what Annabeth she and the other Athena campers were saying, Naruto only heard snippets of what was being said before everything went to hell courtesy of an Athena boy eating the fist of an angered Ares girl. Suddenly everybody started taking sides; shouting, arguing, and throwing marshmallows in every direction. Naruto beamed brightly as he tossed marshmallows with deadly accuracy aiming mostly at the Apollo kid with the bandaged nose before someone grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Tink hissed dodging a marshmallow that Naruto grabbed and threw back.

"Having a little fun." He gave a shark-like grin. "Why jealous?" Tink opened her mouth to reply.

"BE SILENT!" Tantalus roared stopping the fight completely. "Sit down!" he ordered. "And I will tell you a ghost story." Naruto grimaced as he and Tink took a nearby seat followed by the rest of the campers. The Killing Intent that Tantalus was radiating wasn't substantial by any means, it was the dark look highlighted by the darkening flames that mostly did the trick.

"Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the Gods." Naruto raised an eyebrow, what did this have to do with anything?

"This king," he continued, "was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe, just one little doggie bag mind you, the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children just…like…you!" Tantalus pointed a crooked finger at several campers including Naruto and Percy.

"Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?" Tantalus asked softly. "Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?" Naruto's eyes widened in horror when he realized the implications of what Tantalus was saying.

"Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife," Tantalus croaked, a look of mild pain flashed across his face. "They did indeed. But he'd had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what?" Tantalus looked at the campers.

"Rumor has it that the king's spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so…" Tantalus pulled at his shirt, the fire started to lighten. "Are there any more complaints, before we send Clarisse off on her quest?" The redundant question was met only with silence as no one dared to speak. Tantalus nodded at Clarisse, "The Oracle, my dear. Go on." Clarisse hesitated.

"Sir…"

"Go!" Clarisse gave an awkward bow as she hurried towards the Big House while Tantalus turned towards Percy. "What about you, Percy Jackson?" Tantalus asked. "No comments from our dishwasher?" Percy looked like he had swallowed a lemon but he didn't speak.

"Good…" Tantalus eyed the campers, "And let me remind everyone, no one leaves this camp without my permission, anyone who tries… Well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won't come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry!" A sinister grin grew on his face as he stood. "Good night my dear campers. Sleep well." With a wave of his hand Tantalus extinguished the fire signaling everyone to return to their cabins. Naruto stood, sticking his hands in his pockets and making his way towards Thalia's tree to be alone.

XXXXXXX

Naruto grumbled as he leaned against Thalia's trunk channeling a small amount of chakra into the tree. He felt the "heartbeat" inside the tree pulse slightly, but it was getting weaker. Naruto stopped channeling chakra with a sigh before sitting downs and reaching for some shuriken in case one of thos…wait what the hell? Naruto removed his hand from his weapon pouch pulling out a small container with something scribbled on the lid.

Don't ask how I got these, but they'll help with you sleep.

Tink

A small smirk danced on Naruto's lips before sticking the pill bottle in a pocket before reaching back and grabbing a small hand full of shuriken and loading them one by one into the launcher he had made that was hidden by his long sleeves. He popped his neck and stared at the full moon over head before letting out another sigh, not even the moon looked right.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked looking back at Clarisse, noticing that she was wearing her full armor, who only grunted in response as she sat on the ground.

"My siblings…" Naruto nodded as they sat in silence.

"…So when do you leave?" Clarisse shrugged as she fiddled with her sword.

"Tantalus told me to leave as soon as possible so I guess as soon as our watch is done."

"Oh…" The crickets chirped loudly as an awkward silence fell between them. "So are you taking anyone with you?" She grunted before looking away.

"…Not exactl-" Clarisse was interrupted as an inhuman screech rippled across, making Clarisse's eye twitch and Naruto flex his wrist and throwing the shuriken that dropped into his hand. The shuriken flew out before curving around the tree cutting the screeching noise off.

"Ugh that's the fourth one tonight." Clarisse raised an eye brow and smirked.

"Tantalus is going to be pissed your killing off the harpies."

"Hey I was taught to kill things that try to kill me." Naruto shrugged and walked towards her. "Those weren't meant to be killing strikes, it's not my fault they're so damn fragile." Clarisse light chuckling before became full blown laughter directed at him causing Naruto's cheeks to heat up.

"Ye-yeah you are defiantly coming with me Hahahaha!" Clarisse said in between her laughter making a confused look flash across Naruto's face.

"Wait What?"

* * *

Points of Interest

* Naruto doesn't mean anything by this, sleep deprivation can make almost anything someone says sound really harsh.

* I know it doesn't say on the wikia that she knows the technique, I just figure that Tsunade most likely taught it to her.

* No, Naruto doesn't know that what it is actually called he was just guessing

*It's not that pigeons don't exist in the Elemental Nation, they just aren't that common to see.

* If you want to know that this looks like, watch A Twist of Fate cinematic by League of Legends, the way Twisted Fate is throwing his cards is the way Naruto his throwing his shuriken

* Naruto is only half paying attention to what Percy is talking about so he doesn't really hear everything.

* * *

**Stitch Lips here with yet another chapter of The Demigod Shinobi, and again I'm sorry about the wait. **

**Now the about Naruto understanding the Hellhound, in the series it even stated that once demigods are aware of what they are their powers start growing and since Artemis claimed him as her actual child I figured that being able to understand canines would fit since they technique are a part of hunting plus the idea of Naruto fighting side-by-side with a Hellhound was something that made me smile.**

**Also I changed some of Naruto's Prophecy in the previous chapter mostly because I didn't like how the first one was. So if you want to go check it out you can if not oh I just wanted to let you know.**

**Anyway see you guys next chapter Stitch_Lips out**


	5. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, the movies would actually Follow The Books!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Between A Rock And A Hard Place**

* * *

"Lord Ares, I beseech upon you for transport to the Sea of Monsters." Clarisse said with her eyes closed and hands together while they both stood along the shore line of the camp. Naruto looked out over the water towards the sun that had just begun to rise before looking back at the still praying Clarisse, Tantalus had just informed them that Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth had snuck out of the camp causing Naruto to frown at the punishments Mr. D was going to give if any of them dared to return. Naruto shifted the bag he had been given off his back and into the sand before unzipping it. Inside the bag were a few water bottles, emergency rations of what Clarisse had told him were Nectar and Ambrosia, and his headband which he quickly pulled out and tied to his waist thanks to the belt loops in his jeans after zipping the bag back up.

"Beseech?" He asked raising a brow at Clarisse causing her look at him.

"Shut up." She hissed as Naruto's sensory abilities picked up something for a split second as the water bubbled in front of them as the morning mist grew thicker whatever it was felt similar to Mr. D except it wasn't just bright, it had sustenance. Mr. D's chakra was as bright as the sun but that's all it was, just bright; no heat, no nothing, just light. But whatever this chakra was had heat like a red hot iron being waved in front of his face.

"The hell?" Naruto muttered as a low chugging noise filled the air. A strange ship slowly rose from the bubbling water as the mist began to let up.

"Come on Naruto," Clarisse grinned and walked forwards with her bag secured on her back over her armor. "Our rides here." Naruto scratched the back of his head before swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh…okay then."

XXXXXXX

The boat was…odd in Naruto's opinion, most of it was predominately underwater leaving only a small portion of it above the water. The portion above what was covered in thick layers of moss and other plants that stretched from the odd iron trapezoid covering up towards the large cylinder chimney that billowed thick black smoke and an oddly decorated flag. Naruto looked around questioningly.

"How do we get in thi-" Part of the metal on the trapezoid groaned open reviling a few stairs that lead into the bowels of the ship. Clarisse's shot Naruto a shark-like grin causing him to roll his eyes as they walked down a simple staircase, Naruto looked around noticing that the staircase continued downward if you had turned right but instead they kept going forward. Naruto looked forward and froze, his bag slipping out of his hand and onto the walkway.

"Greetings young Miss, I assume you are the one Lord Ares entrusted our service to."

"Yes I am, My names Clarisse." Clarisse smiled like a cat that swallowed a canary and gestured towards Naruto. "And this is..." Her smile turned into a confused scowl when she saw the look on Naruto's face. "Naruto?" For Naruto his brain had completely shut down when he looked at the man that had greeted them. He was wearing a simple yet highly decorated grey uniform complete with a thick beard on his otherwise normal face that occasionally flickered like a dying light revealing the grinning visage of the man's skull…ghost.

"NOPE!" Naruto spun around and shot up the stairs in a flash. He almost made it to the simple doorway when he felt Clarisse grab his collar causing his arms and legs to shoot and attach themselves to the edges thanks to chakra.

"What In The River Of Styx Is Wrong With You!?" Clarisse roared as she tugged on his waist.

"You Didn't Say Anything About Ghosts, I DON'T LIKE GHOSTS!" was Naruto's panicked reply as he attempted to get free of her grip.

"So What!" She yelled pulling harder. "You Didn't Have A Problem Dealing With The Colchis Bulls Or The Stymphalian Birds!"

"THOSE ARE DIFFERENT!" Naruto grunted still attempting to free himself.

"HOW?!" Clarisse gritted her teeth, she was beginning to get angry.

"CUZ YOU CAN FIGHT THOSE! YOU CAN'T FIGHT GHOST, YOU CAN'T PUNCH IT AND MAKE IT GO AWAY! AND YOU REALLY CAN'T FIGHT A CURSE!"

"GET!" Clarisse's eye twitch as her patients wore out letting go of Naruto's shirt, she quickly delivered a solid sucker punch to his right kidney that was punctuated with the yell.

"IN!" Another fist flew this time hitting Naruto just under his left armpit.

"THE!" She snaked her arms under neither Naruto's armpits before clasping her hands together behind his head in a full nelson and pulled backwards successfully pulling him off the door frame thanks to the previous blows breaking the flow of chakra connecting him to the frame.

"BOAT!" Clarisse bent backwards slamming Naruto head first into a floor where he crumbled into an unconscious heap before turned around and addressing the one of the ghostly soldiers that had appeared when the commotion started and was staring at the unconscious blond.

"You!" she huffed pointing at the nearest sailor, "Take him to the Sleeping quarters, I'll deal with him later!" The sailor hesitated for a moment before saluting quickly picking the boy up and taking him to afford mentioned room. "As for the rest of you," She yelled addressing the rest of the ghostly crew, "Get this boat moving, I want to be at the Sea of Monsters by tomorrow!"

XXXXXXX

Naruto walked through a field of grass, his fingertips gently caressing the blades as the Sun slowly sank, its golden rays illuminated the field perfectly while a soft breeze danced through the field….wait how did he get here?

"Ah Naruto My Boy! Come Come, Have A Seat!" Naruto looked right to where the voice had originated and raised an eyebrow.

"…Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya nodded dumbly waving Naruto to come have a seat of an incredibly colorful carpet. Jiraiya was wearing a blue yakuta with a pattern of spiraling sunflowers that seemed to dance in the breeze. Jiraiya exhaled into a kiseru pipe blowing out large multicolored bubbles that floated towards Naruto.*

"Don't you like your tea?" Naruto blinked and looked down at his hands, how longer had he been holding the tea cup. He stared at his reflection in the light brown water before taking a sip.

"I was doing something important, but now…" Naruto looked to his left staring off into the distance lost in thought. Jiraiya chuckled before leaning back on an arm, he took another puff of his kiseru pipe, breathing out more bubbles.

"It couldn't have been that important if you forgot that easily." Naruto nodded looking back at the toad sage with a grin. Jiraiya puffed the kiseru pipe more before looking behind Naruto causing the blond jinchuuriki to turn around and see the dark foreboding storm clouds that were slowly approaching.

"Whoa…" Naruto turned catching Jiraiya nodding.

"Big things are happening…" Jiraiya pulled the kiseru pipe out of his mouth and pointed it at Naruto. "It's time you faced what comes in the storm." Before Naruto could ask what that meant Jiraiya leaned forward and smacked his forehead with the metal base of the pipe. Naruto fell back as the surroundings exploded like sand in the wind and he found himself free falling into darkness.

"Ooh!" Naruto landed face first onto a wood floor, ass in the air for all to see causing him to groan before straitening himself and standing up. He was in a large room with huge windows curved along the back wall, looking out over the stern of an odd ship. A large brightly colored rug with an intricate pattern lay on the floor, two plush sofas occupied the middle of the room, with a canopied bed in one corner and a mahogany table in the other. Naruto could tell that the bed was occupied judging from the moving lump under the blanket, but what really held his attention was the ten-foot-long golden casket that was laying towards the back of the room.

**Oh Now This Is Interesting.** Naruto's body froze the second that voice spoke… cold and terrible like a knife being dragged down stone. Naruto felt his arms immediately pinned to his sides as an invisible force grabbed him as the sarcophagus began to glow dimly.

**The Boy That The Huntress Claimed As Her Own. **Naruto felt himself being pulled forwards, closer to the sarcophagus as the shadows in the room seemed to lengthen and stretch towards him.

**Your Blood Acts Much Like That Of Jackson And His Wretched Father Except…** The voice let out a dark chuckle before the grip around Naruto tightened causing him to grit his teeth in pain. **You Will Not Escape Me So Easily.** The force had dragged Naruto close enough that he could see it was inscribed with images of ancient cites being engulfed in flames as well as everyday people being horrible and in some cases brutally killed.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth causing the voice to chuckle again like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**You're Secrets, I Desire To Know What Makes You So Important To The Huntress And I Will Take The Information From You.** Naruto struggled more as he felt something touched the sides of his head and began to drill inwards. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in a futile effort to keep this malevolent presence from entering his mind slowly losing as the pain from the forced mental intrusion began to build.

"**No I think not**." Naruto gasped, his vision twisted and sharpened as his body was consumed in a crimson fire removing the invisible hold as Kyuubi's chakra rose to challenge the being.

**What!? I Will Not Be Denied!** The sarcophagus glowed brighter as the force returned attempting to grab him once more though Naruto could only stare at his hands. His nails were elongating before his eyes, sharpening into claws as his skin began to crack as Kyuubi forced more of its vile chakra surfaced. He watched in morbid fascination as the cracks grew longer and jagged as they raced down his arms towards his chest. A hoarse scream tore its way out of Naruto's mouth as the cracks carved their way up his neck heading towards his face, his vision bled to red as his skin shattered like porcelain, an animalistic roar filled the air as Naruto's vision went black.

XXXXXXX

Naruto shot ramrod throwing the delicate balance need to keep the old cot he had been placed in. Naruto let out a squawk as the cot tossed him unceremoniously to the iron ground, Naruto groaned pinching the bridge of his nose making sure that it wasn't broken and whipped the blood that had leaked out from his nostrils on to his jeans before standing. Naruto looked around noticing the amount of pipes that clanked and hissed signifying that he was far below the decks of the odd ship Clarisse must have "helped" him get on.

"Angry hot-headed stubb-"

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you Naruto." He froze slowly turning towards the hall where Clarisse was stand, her arms crossed in front of her while looking down at him with an eyebrow raised. Behind her was the ghost ship's Captain, which caused Naruto to shudder briefly, as well as a confused Percy, a grumpy looking Annabeth, and a terrified Tyson who was insistent on making Annabeth hold his hand*.

"No of course not, I love being knocked unconscious and waking up in a sailing metal death trap filled with dead things that can't be hurt." Clarisse rolled her eyes at his sarcasm before turning around.

"Good, I was giving a tour and thought it would a good idea if you joined us. Wouldn't want you to get lost and have a panic attack being by surrounded by ghosts." The sound of Naruto's groan was music to Clarisse's ears as the group began walking around the ship again, their next stop was the gunnery deck.

XXXXXXX

After the tour which in Naruto's opinion was useful in a not so incredibly helpfully way, Clarisse had brought them all back to the captain's quarters ,which was a private room no larger the a walk in closet, for dinner which was peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side of chips and Dr. Pepper to drink. Naruto scarfed down sandwich after sandwich ignoring that the meal had been prepared by ghosts and drifted in and out of the conversation going on around him.

"Tantalus expelled you for eternity," Clarisse grinned smugly before placing both her feet on the table. "And Mr. D said if any of you show your face at camp again, he'll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV." Naruto looked up from his sandwich mid-bite. That had been a lie, well…not the Tantalus expelling them part that had been true, but the part about Mr. D was. The portly man simple grunted after hearing the news, shrugged while scratched his chest before tell Clarisse that she had best get a move on before Pedro took all the credit and how important people like him shouldn't be awake that early in the morning.

"Did they give you this ship?" Percy asked.

"Course not." Clarisse scoffed, "My father did."

"Ares?" Clarisse shook her head slightly before taking a sip of Dr. Pepper.

"You think your daddy is the only one with sea power? The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated." Naruto choked while drinking some of the soda and started beating on his chest with a fist, Clarisse had neglected to tell him that little nugget of information. No wonder the crew looked angry all the time, they were still pissed at losing some war.

"I prayed to my father for a naval transport and here it is. These guys will do anything I tell them. Won't you, Captain?" The ghost captain that was standing behind her gave Percy a dark look.

"If it means an end to this infernal war, ma'am, peace at last, we'll do anything. Destroy anyone." Clarisse smirked, taking her feet off the table before leaning forward on an arm.

"Destroy anyone…" She raised an eyebrow and her smirk darkened. "I like that." Tyson swallowed fearfully while Naruto wished he had some of Anko's grain alcohol*.

"Clarisse, Luke might be after the Fleece, too. We saw him, he's got the coordinates and he's heading south. He has a cruise ship full of monste-"

"Good! I'll blow him out of the water!" Annabeth shook her head while Clarisse drained her can.

"You don't understand," she began. "We have to combine forces. Let us help y-"

"NO!" Clarisse slammed her fist on the small table, then sudden action made everyone, minus the ghosts, jump. Naruto accidently threw the remains of his sandwich behind him, he glanced out of the corner of his eye and ignored the ghost that was giving him an incredibly hard stare. Who knew that ghosts hated having object thrown through them especially if they're the remains of a half-eaten pb and j. "This is my quest, smart girl! I finally get to be the hero, and you two will not steal my chance!"

"Where's your third?" Percy questioned ignoring the look that Naruto gave him. "You were allowed to take two friends with you, weren't you?"

"They didn't…I let them stay behind. To protect the camp."

"You mean even the people in your own cabin wouldn't help you?!" Naruto caught the slight movement of her eyes. So there was something she hadn't told him before they set sail.

"Shut up, Prissy!" Clarisse snarled, "I don't need them! Or you!" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Clarisse, Tantalus is using you. He doesn't care about the camp. He'd love to see it destroyed. He's setting you up to fail!"

"No! I don't care what the Oracl-" Clarisse took a breath stopping midway through her sentence something that made Naruto gave her a confused look, he never asked her what that…_thing_ had said to her about the quest.

"What? What did the Oracle tell you?" Percy asked getting Clarisse to glare at him.

"Nothing," She huffed with an angry blush growing on her face. "All you need to know is that I'm finishing this quest and you're not helping. On the other hand, I can't let you go..."She gave Naruto a look and only got a shrug in return. What did she want him to do, tie them up next to the boiler while they went to the coordinates that Percy blabbed about last night.

"So we're prisoners?" Annabeth asked only getting a shake no from Clarisse.

"Guests…For now…" Clarisse put her legs back on the table before opening another Dr. Pepper. "Captain, take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If they don't mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies." The Captain nodded and gestured for Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson to follow him while Naruto stayed at the table.

"So…" Naruto began after the door to the room had closed. "What exactly is your plan when we get to this "Sea of Monsters?" Clarisse hummed as she stirred the liquid in her can.

"First, we have to get past Charybdis and her sister Scylla unscathed and then we can figure out what to do next." Naruto nodded.

"Okay, but if you don't mind me asking. What in the fuck is a Charybdis and why do I get the feeling that it is something we really should avoid?" Clarisse chuckled and shook her head.

"That's not important."

"I feel like it is." Clarisse gave him a flat look before rolling her eyes and took her feet off the table.

"It's not trust me. Just go below and try to get some sleep."

"Fine." Naruto got up from the table and went towards the door.

"But if you need someone to hold your hand so you don't get scared of the big bad ghosties all you have to do is ask." Naruto twitched much to Clarisse's amusement before opening the door and walking out. Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered towards the stairs that led to the lower levels wondering if he should reconsider his rule about not pranking friends…

XXXXXXX

Naruto swung lazily in the hammock, using one leg to occasionally give himself a little push while he stared blankly at the small pill bottle Tink had given him.

"Take two tablets every six hours and blah blah blee blah, it's not like I haven't read this fucking thing eight times in a row." Naruto mumbled angrily as he sat up, he didn't like medicine especially ones that promised to keep him asleep for more than a few hours something that was pretty much against everything Anko and Kurenai had taught him. He rolled his eyes before popping open the pill bottle and taking two out, what did he have to lose? He popped the two pills into his mouth and swallowed them before putting the bottle back into his pouch before laying back down on the hammock, he closed his eyes and waited for the pills to take effect.

XXXXXXX

"WILL SOMEONE TURN OFF THAT KAMI FORSAKEN NOISE?!" Naruto yelled as he walked onto the top deck. The morning had started off fine until he opened the door to the upper deck and the alarm sounded, the whining grating sound was beginning to piss him off.

"Naruto, why are you yelling?" Naruto looked right and saw Annabeth standing against the railing with Tyson who had a finger in each ear. Seeing her expectant look, Naruto just crossed and lean against the railing next to her took a calming breath.

"I'm not really a fan of long loud whining noises…" Annabeth opened her mouth to ask a question when Percy walked onto the deck looking paler then usual.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked instantly when he walked over. "Another dream?" Percy nodded but didn't say anything as Clarisse came up the stairs right after him. Naruto narrowed his eyes, he was getting a cocktail of emotions from both Clarisse and Percy that were all leaning towards the more negative side of the spectrum and as much as Naruto wanted to say something he knew it was the time or the place. Clarisse grabbed a pair of binoculars from a zombie sailor and peered toward the horizon.

"At last. Captain, full steam ahead!" Naruto turned at the same time as everyone else towards the horizon. He was sure nobody could see what Clarisse was staring at so instead he stretched out with his chakra, Naruto focused on the two pings he was getting just on the edge of his senses. Whatever was setting off his radar wasn't human something that made a pit form in his stomach as the engine groaned as the ship increased speed.

"Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water." Tyson muttered nervously, causing Naruto and Percy to share a look before looking back over the water where to dark splotches could be seen. After a few more minutes, the dark splotches ahead of us came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea-an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass that promised nothing good.

"Hurricane?" Annabeth asked.

"No…" Clarisse said as a challenging smirk grew on her face and lowered the binoculars. "Charybdis."

Annabeth paled. "Are you crazy?!"

"Only way into the Sea of Monsters, straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla."

"Hold on…Back up, what do you mean that's the only way in because what's up there," Naruto mimicked Clarisse and pointed to the top of the cliffs where he could feel the presence of something old and hungry. "Doesn't feel very friendly!"

"What do you mean the only way?" Percy questioned. "The sea is wide open! Just sail around them." Naruto nodded, not daring to take is his eyes away from the approaching cliffs.

"I'm all for that idea." Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Don't you know anything? If I tried to sail around them, they would just appear in my path again. If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them." Annabeth shook her head and faced Clarisse.

"What about the Clashing Rocks? That's another gateway. Jason used it."

"I can't blow apart rocks with my cannons, " Clarisse stated with a shrug. "Monsters, on the other hand…"

"You are crazy."

"Watch and learn, Wise Girl." Clarisse sneered before turning to the captain. "Set course for Charybdis!"

"Aye, m'lady." The engine groaned loudly causing the iron plating to rattle as the ship began picking up speed.

"Clarisse…"

"What Jackson?"

"Charybdis sucks up the sea. Isn't that the story?" Naruto's eyes widen before turning away from the cliffs to stare at Clarisse.

"Wait…What?!"

"And spits it back out again, yeah…" Percy nodded.

"What about Scylla?"

"She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship."

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto roared. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me about these things last night?!"

"Choose Scylla then," Percy offered ignoring Naruto's outburst. "Everybody goes below deck and we chug right past."

"No!" Clarisse insisted with a shake of her head. "If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship."

"!*" Clarisse glared at Naruto, silently daring him to making that noise again. After a few seconds she continued.

"Besides, she's too high to make a good target. My cannons can't shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there at the center of her whirlwind. We're going to steam straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!" Naruto had to admit with the amount of belief that Clarisse spoke with he would've believed her if it wasn't slowly being made aware to everyone on deck that the boilers were beginning to overheat the point everyone could feel the deck getting warm beneath their feet. As the ship steadily got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybdis grew louder, a horrible wet roar that made Naruto shudder. Annabeth stood next to Percy, gripping the rail with enough strength to turn her knuckles white.

"You still have your thermos full of wind?" Naruto looked at them in confusion, a thermos full of wind? Percy seemed to understand as he nodded.

"But it's too dangerous to use with a whirl-pool like that. More wind might just make things worse."

"What about controlling the water?" she asked. "You're Poseidon's son. You've done it before." Percy nodded before closing his eyes while Naruto just stared at him, he could feel Percy's chakra tug at the water around them, but it wasn't working. With a gasp Percy's chakra let go of the water and he would have collapsed if Naruto hadn't caught his arm.

"I-I can't." Naruto clasped Percy on the shoulder as he helped him stand.

"Hey you tried," Naruto stared out at the ocean. "It didn't help but you did try."

"We need a backup plan…" Annabeth mumbled as she tried desperately to think of one herself. "This isn't going to work."

"Annabeth is right." Tyson nodded. "Engine's no good."

"What do you mean?"

"Pressure. Pistons need fixing." Before Tyson could explain Charybdis roared louder and the ship lurched forward violently sending everyone, minus Naruto who glued himself to the deck with chakra, was tossed around the deck.

"Oh fuck…." The ship was beginning sucked into the whirlpool.

"Full reverse!" Clarisse screamed above the noise. The sea churned around causing waves to crash over the deck only to turn to steam from the heat that the iron plating was now giving off. "Get us within firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!"

"Are You Nuts We Need To Get Out Of Here?!" Naruto roared at Clarisse as the dead sailors rushed back and forth. He could hear the giant propeller grinded into reverse in a futile effort to slow the ship, but it kept sliding toward the center of the vortex. A zombie sailor burst out of the hold and ran to Clarisse. His gray uniform was smoking and his beard was on fire something that would have made Naruto laugh except if the dead sailors face wasn't showing pure unadulterated terror.

"Boiler room overheating, ma'am! She's going to blow!"

"Well, get down there and fix it!"

"Can't!" The sailor yelled ducking slightly as a wave crashed on to the deck. "We're vaporizing in the heat." Clarisse pounded the side of the casemate, the irritation on her face masking any other emotion she could have been feeling.

"All I need is a few more minutes! Just enough to get in range!"

"We're going in too fast." The captain spoke grimly shaking his head. "Prepare yourself for death." Naruto squawk of defiance was covered be Tyson bellowing out the word no.

"I can fix it." Clarisse looked at him incredulously.

"You?"

"He's a Cyclops." Annabeth reasoned. "He's immune to fire and he knows mechanics."

"Go Then! By Us Time" yelled Clarisse getting a nod from Tyson as he turned towards the stairs.

"Tyson, no!" Percy grabbed the larger boy's arm. "It's too dangerous!" Tyson chuckled and patted Percy hand.

"Only way, brother. I will fix it. Be right back." Naruto felt the pit in his stomach grow as a smoldering sailor led him down the hatch. Naruto wanted to say something, but that's when he saw her… Charybdis. The creature was only a few hundred yards away, through a swirl of mist, smoke and water. Naruto saw the reef first, a black crag of coral with a fig tree clinging to the top, an oddly peaceful thing in the middle of a maelstrom. While all around it water curved into it like a funnel, disappearing into the creature's terrible maw. Anchored to the reef was an enormous mouth with slimy lips and mossy teeth the size of small boats. Bands of corroded scummy metal with pieces of fish and driftwood and floating garbage stuck between them, the sight alone made Naruto gag. Naruto turned away and saw Percy transfixed into watching the unfortunate sea life that was most likely being swallowed alive.

"Lady Clarisse," the captain shouted over the noise. "Starboard and forward guns are in range!"

"Fire!" Clarisse ordered. Naruto flinched as the cannons went off sending three bronze balls racing towards the monster's maw. One blew off the edge of an incisor, another disappeared straight into it's gullet and the third hit one of Charybdis's retaining bands and was sent back at the ship snapping the Ares flag off its pole before disappearing into the sea.

"Again!" Clarisse ordered. The gunners reloaded and the cannons went off as Naruto narrowed his eyes, it was hopeless. From the pings he was getting off of his chakra senses they would have to pound the monster a hundreds of times before it took any real damage and they didn't have that long. Everyone knew that in a moment's notice, the ship would get sucked down too.

"Heh eaten alive." Naruto laughed humorlessly gaining Percy's attention. "Never would have thought I'd go out this way…not after last time."

"Wait…Last time?" And then, sparring Naruto from having to answer the vibrations in the deck changed, the hum of the engine got stronger and steadier as the ship shuddered and slowly started pulling away from the mouth.

"Tyson did it!" Annabeth clapped her hands together and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"We're gunna live."

"Wait!" Clarisse called out. "We need to stay close!".

"WE'RE GUNNA DII~~E!" Naruto comically fell to his knees while holding on to the railing.

"We'll die! We have to move away." Percy yelled at Clarisse before being thrown into the railing as the ship fought against the suction, the broken Ares flag raced through the air and lodged itself in Charybdis's braces. The ship was barely holding its own against the monstrous whirlpool, somehow Tyson given the ship just enough juice to keep the ship from being sucked in. Suddenly, the maw snapped shut, the sea died to absolute calm and water washed over  
Charybdis. Then, just as quickly as it had closed, as wall of water with the force of a waterfall exploded out of the mouth carrying out everything inedible, including our cannonballs, one of which slammed into the side of the C.S.S Birmingham with a loud ding. The wall of water picked the ship up like a toy and threw it backwards on a wave that must've been forty feet high. Naruto heard Percy grunt as he did everything in his power to keep the ship from capsizing, but they were spinning out of control, hurtling towards the cliffs on the opposite side of the strait.

A smoldering sailor burst out of the hold, stumbling into Clarisse almost knocking them both overboard before helping her back to her feet.

"The engine is about to blow!" Naruto paled while Percy marched towards the sailor.

"Where's Tyson?"

"Still down there," the sailor said pointing towards the stairs. "Holding it together somehow, though I don't know for how much longer…" The captain stroked his beard and turned to face Clarisse.

"We have to abandon ship."

"No!" Clarisse yelled her hands tightening into fists.

"We have no choice, m'lady. The hull is already cracking apart! She can't-" He never finished his sentence. Quick as lightning, something brown and green shot from the sky, snatched up the captain, and lifted him away leaving only his leather boots behind.

"Scylla!" a sailor yelled, as another column of reptilian flesh shot from the cliffs and snapped him up.

"Oh FUCK THAT!" Naruto roared pulling out shuriken after shuriken and launching each one towards the deckhands right before they were picked off by Scylla, they might be freaky ghost sailors but dammit no one deserved to be eaten. Bursts of bronze dust exploded saving one out of every three deckhand from Scylla's terrifying speed.

"Everyone get below!" Naruto heard Percy yell as he threw out a kunai saving another grateful sailor from an unfortunate re-death.

"We can't!" Clarisse drew her own sword actually managing to hit one of the many heads that were snatching up sailors left and right. "Below deck is in flames."

"Lifeboats!" Annabeth rolled out of the way barely avoiding being snatched into the air. "Quick!"

"They'll never get clear of the cliffs," Clarisse said solemnly. "We'll all be eaten."

"We have to try. Percy, the thermos." Percy shook his head as he helped a sailor to his feet.

"I can't leave Tyson!"

"Somebody do something! I'm running out of OH SHIT!" Naruto rolled to the side as the floor where he had been standing exploded and was coated in bronze dust apparently Scylla had gotten annoyed at him and decided to remove him.

"We have to get the boats ready!" Clarisse took Annabeth's command. She and a few of her undead sailors uncovered one of the two emergency rowboats while Scylla's heads rained from the sky like a meteor shower with teeth, picking off sailors one after another despite Naruto's best efforts at trying to keep them all alive.

"Get the other boat.' Percy tossed Annabeth a thermos. "I'll get Tyson."

"You can't!" she insisted. "The heat will kill you!"

"Percy I'll clear you a path but you'd better move, it won't stay open for long!" Percy nodded and ran towards the stairs while Naruto continued to pelt the heads but then…

"PERCY!" It happened in an instant, one second Percy was about to enter the stairway and the next he was gone. Annabeth went to run forward only to get stopped by Naruto.

"We have to help him!

"How?! Do You See Any Wings He-" the hairs on Naruto's stood on end and he shoved Annabeth towards lifeboat as the deck rumbled and everything turned white as the CSS Birmingham exploded.

**KAABOOM!**

Naruto eyes snapped opened as his body broke the surface of the ocean and he breathed out a stream of bubbles. He started to swim towards the surface as large chunks of steaming metal fell all around him occasionally forcing him to swim out of the way. Naruto's hands broke the surface as he pulled himself onto the water.

"Oh Crap…" the flaming wreckage of the CSS Birmingham held Naruto's attention and worry, he had no way of knowing if Annabeth, Clarisse, or even Percy (if he managed to free himself from Scylla that is) had survived. Naruto made a half ram seal in front of his face and was about to send a pulse of chakra when he heard a low booming noise, that sounded like a high powered Futon jutsu. Naruto's eyes widened before he threw both arms in front of his face as white sheets of wind blasted in every direction, picking the still falling pieces of CSS Birmingham and violently throwing them in every direction. Naruto heard a sharp whistling sound before something slammed into him and sent him skidding across the ocean and into the darkness of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXX

Naruto could only stare blankly up at the sky as the ocean rocked him back and forth while a thin layer of chakra coated his back kept him from sinking. He had no idea how long he had been out but he was guessing at least of few hours if the barely visible mushroom cloud from where the Birmingham had exploded and the cliffs that were slowly getting smaller and smaller. He wanted to stand up and start looking for any survivors but he just couldn't. Tyson was gone, that was the only thought that made itself know to him as he continued to float aimlessly in the sea. Being fire proof didn't matter when you were standing in the an explosion at point blank range plus the deadly chunks of smoldering shrapnel that were no doubt created so-

"N…" Naruto's ears twitched, it sounded like someone was yelling.

"N…ru…" Okay now that was defiantly someone yelling his name, Naruto rolled on to his chest before hissing as his still healing burns on his chest decided to make themselves known as Naruto got to his knees and tore off his charred vest before discarding the ruined cloth into the water leaving him in only his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans.

"Na…uto…Na…" Naruto stood and ran in the direction he could hear his voice being called.

XXXXXXX

"Naruto~~!" Annabeth yelled from her life boat before taking another deep breath and shouting his name again. She had been doing this for over an hour after she managed to find and pull Percy out of the water. 'Speaking of Percy' Annabeth thought before glancing down at the dark haired boy and sighed. Yep he was still unconscious something she was slightly glad about, knowing that the moment Percy did finally wake up he would have to face the fact that Tyson was most likely dead. Annabeth ran a hand through her blonde locks when she thought about the Cyclops a small part of herself actually feeling sorry for the poor thing.

"Annabeth?" She jumped, spinning around and saw Naruto stepping into the life completely ignoring the fact he was standing on the water like it was solid ground before sitting in the furthest corner with his back against the ship.

"You-But how did? But your-I…How did you…But that…"She took after hearing Naruto chuckle. "Are you hurt, I saw you get blown off the ship when it-"

"I will be, gimmie a few hours and I should be back to normal." Naruto placed a hand on his chest wincing slightly at its sensitivity before starring up into the cloudless blue sky before running a hand through his hair. "This had probably been the worst day I've ever had" Naruto let his arm fall to the side before looking at Annabeth who was checking on Percy. "How is he?"

"Besides a nasty bump on his head he should be fine." Naruto nodded and looked back at the sky letting silence fall. "…Look Naruto about Tyson I-"

" Don't…"

"But I-"

"Don't. The one thing I really hate is people who lie to themselves." Naruto gave her a dry look. "So don't tell me you're sorry when you aren't." Annabeth looked away while Naruto turned his attention back to the ocean. "We should start moving."

"The wind isn't strong enough…" Naruto gave Annabeth a small smile.

"Don't worry, I can make my own." Naruto clapped his hands together and gave the sail a hard stare. "Fuuton: Reppuushou (Wind Release: Gale Palm)." The back of Naruto's shirt rustled as a gale picked up from behind him and rushed towards the sail sending the simple life boat skidding across the water and deeper into the Sea of Monsters.

* * *

Points of Interest

* If you couldn't guess this is all a dream, silly at first and then more of the demigod vision like dream after.

* Remember, Clarisse and Naruto left a few hours before sunrise before she knocked him out and in the books Percy and his group met up with Clarisse sometime in the afternoon so Naruto has been out for a while. Don't forget that he hadn't slept for a few days so Clarisse knocking him out was a good thing even if he doesn't know it.

* Naruto is on a ghost ship that's crewed by a bunch of pissed off revenge seeking ghost that are currently being led by a girl who is practically a war hawk. I think anyone in his situation would at least want a few shots of liquor in order to steel their nerves.

* Think of a very high pitch squeal of terror and you'll basically have an idea of the sound Naruto made.

* * *

**Stitch_Lips here with yet another chapter of The Demigod Shinobi.**

**Okay so I'm sorry about the lateness but work along with complete lack of motivation and me having the incredibly great idea to put my hand through a window were defiantly some factors in causing this chapter to come out late. **

**Also as you can probably guess the previous every two week update schedule didn't work out, now the story is not being put on hold or anything it's just going to update when I feel like the chapters are good enough for you guys.**

**Anyway that's it for me, Stitch_Lips signing off.**


End file.
